Hold On
by iNxC0NCERTx2010
Summary: Brock is in the army.  this is a verrrry different kind of story for me. Sequel to The Way We Were.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello loyal readers ! (: I was going through my notebook and I found this little situation. I am very timid about posting this. It's just very different for me. I guess I'll just post this first chapter and see what y'all think. Honestly, it wont hurt my feelings if you don't like it, I'm surprised that I wrote it. Lol . **

* * *

The plane ride was quiet, tense. Everyone knew what was about to happen. They were going to a place where they had to stay alive for one year and fight for their country, or face the consequence of never coming home. Brock sighed as looked around to the others. They had gone through similar situations recently. He though back to the scene he had just left. It broke his heart to leave, but this was something he had to do. He had to fight for everyone's freedom.

"_Brock!" she cried. "I love you!"_

"_I love you too, honey, but I have to go. I will be back soon enough." He whispered into her hair. She hugged his waist like at any time she would drop dead without him. _

"_I will write you everyday until you come back." She cried into his chest as he hugged her tighter, not ever wanting to let go. _

"_Hart! Come on!" A large lieutenant shouted from the plane. _

"_I have to go, Reba." Brock said hesitantly pulling away from the love of his life. "I love you so much. I will be home soon."_

"_No, Brock! Please don't go!" she sobbed violently as Brock eased his way away from her. "I love you." She shouted loudly, but her words were barely audible through the tears and sobs. _

_Reba knew in the back of her mind how selfish she was being. Her husband was being deployed. He was going to protect her freedom, yet all she could think of his how badly it hurt to let him go for one year. What if he is killed? What if he gets taken hostage? Thoughts ran wildly through her pounding head. _

"_I love you, Brock." She repeated. Her voice was hardly heard above the raucous of the plane whipping the wind. She stared at the grey sky as it got swallowed up by the clouds, becoming only a speck in the distance. _

Reba walked through her door after returning from the airport. If she was lucky, Jake and Kyra would both be at a friend's house and Cheyenne would be out with Van.

She had no such luck.

"Hey mom!" Cheyenne greeted her mother almost immediately. Luckily for Reba, she had the entire length of the car ride to calm down. At this moment, though, she was not sure how calm and collected she could be. "How are you?"

Cheyenne knew her mother had just returned from the airport to drop her father off. She was stepping into dangerous territory by asking so many questions, but she needed to keep her mother from getting depressed.

"Fine." Her tone was dull, seemingly lifeless. She had no desire to talk to anyone, except for Brock, right now. She knew that would not happen.

"Look," Cheyenne stated rather bluntly. "I know you're depressed about dad being deployed but—"

"Cheyenne!" she interrupted. This was not a conversation she wanted to have with any of her children.

"Just listen to me, Ma. Do you remember the day you and dad told all of us that there was a war and dad could be deployed at any time?" Reba nodded her head, unable to speak up at the moment. "You told Kyra and Jake and I not to worry. Now it is my turn to tell you not to worry."

Reba hated to show weakness in front of anyone. This was no exception. She forced a grateful smile at Cheyenne and thanked her for the 'good advice.' She plastered on the fake smile as she said "I am a little tired. I think I will go upstairs and relax." Her eldest daughter agreed and told her not to worry about dinner. For once in her life, Cheyenne thought of the needs of others before herself. She was really maturing into a wonderful young woman. Reba smiled at her thoughts and quickly continued up the stairs. Sighing as she made it to the top. Once she was inside her bedroom, she let the dam break. The façade came down and she cried herself to sleep.

Downstairs Cheyenne had just ordered pizza. Lord knows everyone would starve to death if she tried to cook! Jake and Kyra finished their pizza first, which left Van and Cheyenne at the table.

"I am kind of worried about mom." Cheyenne spoke softly, staring at her pizza. Suddenly her appetite had been destroyed.

Van, on the other hand, continued to shovel food into his mouth, while listening to his wife talk. "I'm sure she will be fine."

"I don't know." Cheyenne hesitated. "I think she is taking this harder than everyone expected." Van temporarily pushed aside his food to talk.

"Honey," he said taking her hand. "Mr. H has just been sent off to war. How would you feel if one day I just got sent away, and you wouldn't be able to see me for a whole year?"

Cheyenne looked down at their conjoined hands guiltily. "I would be really depressed!"

"Exactly." Van agreed. "So let her have her moment. Soon enough she will move on and become the same old Mrs. H that she always was. Just give her some time." The blonde thanked her husband with a kiss before joining Jake and Kyra in the living room.

The mood of her room had changed. It was no longer a warm, loving place in which she enjoyed. The walls seemed to trap her, suffocate her. There was no way to escape. She couldn't go anywhere else, yet she couldn't stay in here. It was torture. Every picture, every stitch of every blanket was taunting her. She couldn't escape it. She was a prisoner of her own despair, and there was no way out.

**So, what do y'all think? I know this is really different. I honestly don't know how the idea came to me. It was kind of just one of those crazy shindigs to get rid of writer's block. It kind of reminds me of the song traveling soldier by the Dixie chicks. Lol. Tell me if would like to read more! Thanks (: **_**oh P.S. I was thinking of making this a sequel to The Way We Were. The only major change that would occur in the plot would be the presence of the new baby, Ava. I'm thinking it would take place just before the epilogue of the previous story. So Elizabeth and Ava would be just a bit younger. I think it could possibly add more dimension to the plot, tell me what y'all think though. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recap:**_

_The mood of her room had changed. It was no longer a warm, loving place in which she enjoyed. The walls seemed to trap her, suffocate her. There was no way to escape. She couldn't go anywhere else, yet she couldn't stay in here. It was torture. Every picture, every stitch of every blanket was taunting her. She couldn't escape it. She was a prisoner of her own despair, and there was no way out. _

* * *

_Knock, Knock_

Reba heard the loud, hollow knock, but only stared at the solid oak door. The only way she was going to open it was if the love of her life was standing on the other side. She sighed, shaking her head at the pessimistic thoughts. Slowly, she put down her book and placed her glass of wine on the coffee table.

"I have a letter for a Mrs. Brock Hart." The young messenger said as the spent redhead opened the door. Her demeanor suddenly changed. Her face lit up with pure happiness and joy.

"Thank you!" she appreciatively took the letter and waved goodbye. This was it, the first letter. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad. Maybe could, in fact, survive one year. She cautiously peeled open the envelope, making sure she did not to rip it. She began to sob when she read the letter, but not tears of sorrow. No, they were tears of joy. This was the closest she had been to Brock in what seemed like an eternity.

_Love, _

_I have made it over here safely. Right now we are still training, but they expect to send us into combat sometime in the coming weeks. I brought a picture of you and the kids over here with me. That is all I need to make sure I stay alive. It is with me at all times. I have to go now; we only have fifteen minutes for lunch. I will keep you in my heart every minute of every day. Believe me when I say, I will be home soon. Tell the children I love them as well. Xoxo._

_With Love, _

_Brock_

Reba held the letter firmly to her chest like it was a lifeline. As the days passed, it seemed it was going to be her only lifeline. She knew very well it was not healthy to physically live for his letters, but right now, it was the only way she could get by. Tonight after dinner she would write back. For now, though, she had to feed her children, who unfortunately, seemed to be getting along better than her.

She looked to the playpen, seeing small Elizabeth playing with Ava. Reba was grateful they could grow up together. Right now it seemed they were best friends, even if they were only months old. They were so young, so innocent. They had no idea where Grandpa and Daddy had. They just knew he was not there. Consequently, little Ava Leigh had become extremely attached to her mother. She cried out seeing her mother leave the room. Reba sighed, walking over to her daughter. She smiled at the girl's pure face looking up at her.

"You are so cute, yes you are!" Reba cooed. "Do you want to help mama make dinner?" The infant clapped her hands happily as she rested comfortably on her mother's hip. Reba smiled genuinely. She had found a source of happiness that had nothing to do with the letters, yet the girl was a constant reminder of Brock, all the children were.

"Hey mom." Kyra waltzed through the backdoor, seeing her mother begin to cook dinner. "Hello Ava." She cooed in her 'baby voice.' Kyra was such a great big sister. She took the child from her mother, freeing both arms so she could cook. "Who's got your nose?" Kyra continued to play with her little sister in the living room. It thrilled Reba that Kyra was such a good big sister. As much as she hated to admit it though, she felt empty not have the child in her arms, even if it was for five minutes.

"Dinner is done!" Reba called from the kitchen. She smiled when she heard a stampede of feet running toward the smell of food. "Ah Ah Ah," she stopped the hungry bulls that were her children. "Wash your hands first."

"Dinner is very yummy, mom! Thank you!" Jake thanked his mother while scarfing down his food. Reba smiled, feeling the appreciation in her young son's voice. She placed cheerios and banana slices on little Ava's highchair, as Cheyenne did the same for Elizabeth.

Reba felt a pang in her heart when Ava made babbling noises as she ate. She could have sworn she just said 'dada'. Van noticed the distressed lines written on his mother in law's face and thought back to what Cheyenne had told him yesterday. Maybe she was having a tougher time than she made it seem. She had put up the 'Grr, I'm Reba' front.

Dinner was surprisingly conversational. Conversational, that is, between the children. Few seemed to notice the quiet red head next to the high chair. She felt lonely, though. Cheyenne had Van and Elizabeth. Kyra and Jake had each other. Her newest baby was the closest thing she had. This did not satisfy her. She knew it was a selfish thought, but she wanted Brock. She needed Brock. Dinnertime was lonely without him. She stared to the vacant chair that he should have filled. Nothing.

After everyone had finished eating, she placed the dirty dishes in the sink and cleaned them absentmindedly. She said her goodnights to her children and grandchild as she took Ava upstairs to the nursery.

She rocked the little miracle silently the rocking chair flashing back to just months before.

_**Flashback:**_

_Reba quickly turned her gaze to the rocking chair that had been set up by the window. "You can rock the baby to sleep and sing her lullabies." Brock told her as she sat down to admire the room. It truly was perfect, and Brock had done it all by himself, which made it that much more special. "It is beautiful, Brock." Reba smiled and gave him another grateful kiss_.

She returned her gaze to the child in her arms, who, coincidentally, was sleeping. She placed her in her crib and gently covered her with blankets. She softly touched the little girl's head and smiled weakly, then walked back to her own room.

Sleep did not come easily, but Reba knew she had to lie down. There was work in the morning, and she couldn't afford to be late. An hour had passed, yet the tossing and turning would not cease.

Slowly, she made her way to the door. Did she really want to do this? Yes, she did. Cautiously, she made her way to the top of the staircase, relieved when her eyes came upon a dark living room. Everyone was sleeping. Quietly, but swiftly, she made her way to the kitchen and smiled when she found what she needed. She knew if someone caught her it would be extremely complicated to explain, but that thought was quickly silenced as she took the first swallow.

Feeling more comfortable than before, she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and quickly poured out her heart, hoping to send the letter tomorrow morning. After placing the letter in her purse and putting the bottle back in its rightful spot, she headed back upstairs, hoping the whiskey would welcome her much needed sleep.

**Hey everyone! I am actually enjoying writing this story more than I though I would! I have decided to make it a sequel to The Way We Were, hence that is the reason Ava is in the story. Please please please review! Thank you so so so much! (: **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recap:**_

_Feeling more comfortable than before, she pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and quickly poured out her heart, hoping to send the letter tomorrow morning. After placing the letter in her purse and putting the bottle back in its rightful spot, she headed back upstairs, hoping the whiskey would welcome her much needed sleep. _

* * *

_Beep, Beep, Beep _

Reba groaned as her alarm clock split through the silence of her still bedroom. She rolled to her side disappointed to see that, yet again, the sun was shining brightly. The blinding yellow and orange rays pierced through the shades causing Reba to squint as she rolled out of bed.

"I really need to move to Seattle." She said bitterly. 6:30 a.m. and the day was already off to a terrible start. Absentmindedly she turned the water on for her shower. Turning to face the mirror, she was frustrated with what she saw. Before her was a woman who was slowly slipping away from reality, someone who was falling farther and farther into an irreversible pit of anguish. Not being able to bear any more, she stepped into the shower, feeling the steam fill her lungs. Hopefully she could stay in here until the water turned cold, something that seemed to run parallel with her life at the moment.

"Hey Mrs. H!" Van greeted his mother in law at the bottom of the staircase. "Are you ready to go?" he didn't want to rush her, but it was already 7:45. They had to be at the office by 8:00 sharp.

Reba looked to her son in law. "Is it okay if I just work from home today? I already have some of the paperwork out in the garage." Van nodded, knowing that she needed to lay low for a while. How long was he supposed to give her before he pushed her out of her dismal state, though? Surely she would wake up some time soon.

"Yeah, that's okay. I will see you tonight then." He smiled before opening the door to head outside.

"Oh, wait, Van," she stopped him before he could leave. "Could you mail this for me?" she padded over to the desk and picked up the letter she had written the previous night. She lightly touched the spot in which she had written 'Brock Hart' on the front. Quickly, she handed it to Van before she had any more time to fret over it. Van gave her one more smile before leaving the house.

All that was heard after Van left was the echo of the door closing. The clicks of Reba's heels filled the living room, quickly moving to the kitchen. She was alone. Van was at work, Cheyenne, Kyra, and Jake at school. Not even Elizabeth and Ava were in the house. They were both at the babysitter. The house was empty, which was not a good thing for a forlorn army wife.

Reba made her way out to the home office, trying to accomplish something. She grabbed the files she needed from the wall, then sat down to her desk. Immediately a feeling of nausea washed over her. Staring back at her was a picture of Brock and herself. It had been taken at Cheyenne and Van's wedding last summer. He had snuck a kiss from her, catching her off guard. On any other day it would have been a sweet, loving picture. Today, however, it was cold, snide, and hurtful. She stared at it for what seemed like eternity. How could one picture hurt so much? She could feel her heart breaking with each passing second. Not willing to bear the pain any longer, she placed the photo face down. Maybe now she could finally get some work done.

Wrong.

As soon as her computer came to life, another picture of Brock filled her eyes. It was a family picture taken from their vacation to Hawaii a few years back. Every time she turned around, there was another reminder of Brock. How was she supposed to live a normal life if she was continuously being stabbed in the heart? _I can't take this! _She screamed mentally. She turned her computer off and sat back in her chair. So much for getting anything accomplished today.

Suddenly, a though crossed her mind. She was alone. No one would be home for another 8 hours. She didn't move. Could she really fall in to this deadly cycle? She knew all too well what she was getting herself into. Somehow, that didn't stop her. She found her feet moving toward the house. She found herself in the kitchen as her feet moved her toward the cabinet she needed. The nervous redhead stood in front of it, frozen for what felt like hours. She knew she shouldn't reach for the bottle, but she did anyway. It was as if the devil on her shoulder had grown to be 10 feet tall and had a bull horn, shouting 'Do it! Do it!'

The angel on her shoulder had not disappeared completely though. She grabbed the bottle of whiskey and headed to her room. The angel told her if she were caught, there would be absolutely no way to justify her actions. So, drinking in her room was what she had resorted to. Just when Reba thought things could not get any worse, they did.

Lying on the bedroom floor, next to her vanity, was a photo album. Not just any photo album, though. It was titled "Brock Enroll Hart & Reba Nell Hart June 21, 1981." Reba's breath hitched as her heart dropped to her stomach. Why were these constant reminders everywhere? The devil on her shoulder once again got the best of her.

Nervously, she sat down on the floor in front of the album and placed the bottle of whiskey by her side. Timidly she opened the book to the first page. She knew this day would not be as she planned. She felt her heart shatter as the first picture was their first kiss as husband and wife. How did this happen? Why was he deployed? It had only been a week, yet it felt as if they had never loved at all.

Or maybe their love was so strong. Was that why she was feeling so much pain? Not wanting to think anymore, she took a long gulp of whiskey, hoping to silence her thoughts.

No such luck.

Thoughts of Brock continued to spin around wildly in her head like a tornado that would never be tamed. She continued to look at the pictures, taking a long swallow after each one. If she had any luck at all, she would be drunk before the end of the wedding.

Now would be the perfect time to write another letter to Brock. Though she had only sent her first response this morning, she found it easier to write to him when she was drunk, or at least under the influence of some kind of booze.

Tears began to fall rapidly down her face as she felt herself get tipsier by the second. The alcohol was freeing. It truly was. She no longer felt the anxiety of raising an infant on her own. She no longer felt the pain of her husband leaving her for 12 months. '_Only 51 more weeks'_ she thought to herself '_I can make it… just as long as we have plenty of booze stocked in the house._' She placed the bottle in her dresser before making her way to the bed. She slipped under the covers and let the alcohol was over her mind as she fell asleep, temporarily free from the prison she called home.

**It thrills me that yall are enjoying this story ! :) i honestly am loving writing it! i am on spring break right now, so i should be able to post a chapter a day until probably wednesday, after that im not sure how frequently i will get to update. hopefully nothing will happen to where i dont get to post every day. Review pwettttyyy pweasseee and tell me what y'all are thinking. *oh, and Ava and elizabeth are probably 12-16 months in this story, somewhere around.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Recap;**_

_Tears began to fall rapidly down her face as she felt herself get tipsier by the second. The alcohol was freeing. It truly was. She no longer felt the anxiety of raising an infant on her own. She no longer felt the pain of her husband leaving her for 12 months. 'Only 51 more weeks' she thought to herself 'I can make it… just as long as we have plenty of booze stocked in the house.' She placed the bottle in her dresser before making her way to the bed. She slipped under the covers and let the alcohol was over her mind as she fell asleep, temporarily free from the prison she called home. _

* * *

The following days passed slowly. It was if a day would never turn into a week. Weeks would never turn into months, and a year would never present itself. Reba had been counting down the molasses like weeks since the moment Brock steeped onto the plane and out of her arms. She had no idea how much more pain she could endure. When she was in Brock's arms, she knew she was safe. She knew he would never let anything happen to her. With him being gone, she was unsure of every move. She wanted him here; so that she knew without a doubt he was safe. If only she knew how soon it would end.

"Ugh." Reba groaned in displeasure immediately upon walking through the door. Another day come, hopefully another day gone. She noticed her middle daughter sitting on the couch, and tried to suppress the unhappiness that was lingering in the air.

"Hello to you too!" Kyra retorted sarcastically. She knew her mother was having a difficult time accepting the fact that her father had gone away to war. She was hoping she could talk to her and keep her from feeling depressed. She along with her siblings hated seeing her in as much physical pain as she was in at the moment.

"Sorry honey" Reba apologized to her daughter sincerely. As much difficulty as she was having right now, she did not want her children to experience the same thing. She knew it was best if she tried her hardest to perk up around them. It wouldn't kill her.

"Ehh," Kyra nodded, indicating her day was not too bad. "My day was alright. I'm guessing yours was rough?" She knew talking about emotions and feelings was like walking on pins and needles around her mother. Some days she may be okay, but others, just the mention of feelings would lock her up and send her to her room for the night, presumably to cry herself to sleep.

"You have no idea." Reba responded, cradling her baby daughter on her hip. Gently, she sat down next to Kyra on the couch, bringing Ava to her lap. Ava hugged her mother tightly. it was if even she knew her mother was feeling blue. She hated to bring Kyra down. Hopefully if she were lucky Kyra would drop the subject, sensing her uneasiness about the subject.

"Mommy! Mommy!" her interruption came in the form of 7 year old Jake running into the living room eagerly. "Mommy! Mommy!" he yelled again, hoping to get his mother's attention.

"Jakie!" she mustered up as much enthusiasm as she could for the boy. Her emotions may have been lacking, but she at least had to put up a front. Each passing day sucked more and more out of her like a sponge.

"Guess what?" The little boy asked as if he had just seen a giant chocolate covered gummy bear.

"What?"

"Daddy sent another letter today!" With those simple words, it seemed the world had momentarily stopped. Reba's breathing became quicker as she pictured the letter in her head. This was the time of the week that she looked forward to. The time of the week in which renewed her spirit. Each time she read a letter from Brock, she somehow knew everything was going to be okay. Somehow, it helped her see that he would be home soon enough.

"Really?" Reba's face lit up as she looked to her daughter for affirmation. Kyra smiled, seeing the pure joy her father's letters gave her mother. It gave her a sense of hope.

"Yeah!" Jake said excitedly. With this news Reba practically sprinted to the kitchen. There on the counter was an unopened envelope addressed to her lying on the counter. She held the envelope to her heart before opening it. She smiled, feeling genuinely great for the first time since she read his last letter. She felt alive. His letters gave her strength to see the next day. As she opened the letter, a huge grin spread across her face.

_Dear Love, _

_I am ecstatic to tell you that I will be coming home in what looks like 2 months. They have determined that my unit is no longer needed; they are sending us back to the states. I have waited so long to see you and hold you in my arms again. Tell the children that I love them, miss them, and I will be home soon. I love you so much. Xoxo._

_With Love, _

_Brock_

"He's coming home." Reba whispered as if only the wind could hear her. She was in shock, disbelief, and awe. He was coming home. The love of her life was going to be in Houston in two months! She felt tears spring to her eyes. "Your father is coming home!" she said again, just a bit louder this time. Her words caused Kyra to jerk her head up in shock.

"What?" Kyra could not believe her ears. Her daddy was finally coming home? "He-He's coming home?" Reba could only nod her head in affirmation, as it seemed she had temporarily lost her voice. This was finally it. He was coming back. "Oh mom!" Kyra cried out.

The last time Kyra had cried was at her fifth birthday party. Cheyenne had shoved a toy truck in her cake, ruining the day. The young red head ran to her mother. "I have missed him so much!" she hugged her mother tightly.

"I know you have baby." Reba hugged her daughter tightly, bringing Jake into a tight bear hug as well. "But everything is going to be okay now, he is coming home!"

With Reba's final words to Kyra, Cheyenne and Van walked through the back door, playing out the scene in front of them. "What is going on?" Cheyenne asked, to no one in particular. She was rather confused to be honest. Her mother had been an emotional rollercoaster since the day her father left, but she had not once seen her cry in front of anyone. So to see her crying worried Cheyenne.

"Daddy is coming home!" Jake shouted, jumping out of the tall, island chair. Cheyenne stared at her little brother in disbelief and confusion.

"Dad is coming home?" for some reason, her brain just could not fathom what he was telling her. She always knew that he would come back, but it seemed like the day would be so far away. She hugged her husband tightly and buried her face in his chest. "Dad is coming home!" she said more confidently this time.

"Mom…" Kyra's voice trembled as she held the white envelope in her hands. "This letter was sent out 4 weeks ago…usually it only takes Dad's letters 4 days **(**_**let's pretend**_**)** to get here." Reba dropped her hands to her side in defeat, letting Jake out of her arms in the process. Her body showed distress. She did not want to believe what she was hearing. Her face, however, stayed strong. She tried staying optimistic, for her own good, and the good of her children.

"It's okay, honey. The letter probably just fell between the seats." For four weeks? Everyone asked the same question mentally. "Yeah, I'm sure that is all that happened." Reba assured herself more than anyone else. She smiled weakly; trying to refocus everyone on the face that Brock would be home sooner than anyone thought.

Suddenly there was a bitter, hollow knock on the door. It came at a peculiar time. No one had visited them since Brock had been deployed. Who would be visiting now? Reba shook her thoughts away. She was just on edge because of Kyra's comments about the letter. 'It is nothing' she assured herself.

"I'll get it." Reba spoke up, seeing no one else had made a move to answer the door. The hart children stared at each other with fear and apprehension reflected in their eyes. Reba handed little Ava to Van before rushing to get the door. She opened it to find a young army messenger. "Can I help you?" her voice held uncertainty, yet somehow still managed to remain sturdy.

"Yes." The young messenger smiled sympathetically at her. "I am looking for a Mrs. Brock Hart; excuse me a Ms. Reba Hart." He corrected himself, leaving Reba confused at why he would not call her Mrs. Brock Hart.

"That's me" she replied with a smile, shifting her weight so that she was leaning on the door. Maybe the messenger held another, more recent letter from Brock. She could hope couldn't she?

"I am so sorry." He looked down to his shoes, then back to the optimistic redhead. "But late last week, your husband was reported to be MIA"

**Cliffhanger! i hope you guys liked it! please review! (: oh, and in response to one of the reviews, this story is primarily about reba's thoughts, but i try to not neglect the kids entirely. they are kind of just there. lol. but yes, the conflict that is unraveling now is primarily focused on reba. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Recap;**_

"_Yes." The young messenger smiled sympathetically at her. "I am looking for a Mrs. Brock Hart; excuse me a Mrs. Reba Hart." He corrected himself, leaving Reba confused at why he would not call her Mrs. Brock Hart. _

"_That's me" she replied with a smile, shifting her weight so that she was leaning on the door. Maybe the messenger held another, more recent letter from Brock. She could hope couldn't she? _

"_I am so sorry." He looked down to his shoes, then back to the optimistic redhead. "But late last week, your husband was reported to be MIA"_

* * *

"Wh-What?" she felt as if her throat was closing, like she would never get the one simple word out. She felt her head spinning violently before her body went limp and her world went black. Luckily, the messenger caught her before she could hit the floor.

"Mrs. H," Van entered the living room. "Who is at the—" Van's eyes grew huge as he saw the messenger holding his mother in law's limp body. "What did you do to her?" Van could no longer stay calm. "What happened?" questions ran through his head at one hundred miles per hour.

"Sir, she fainted." The messenger tried defending himself, but was more worried about Reba at the moment. "We need to get her to the nearest hospital! Call the squad!" without hesitation, Van grabbed the phone on the end table and dialed 911. After he was positive the ambulance had been notified, he hung up the phone and calmly walked back into the kitchen.

"I need you to get the children ready." he whispered softly into Cheyenne's ear, earning a confused look from his wife.

"Why?"

"Please just do it." Van did not want to cause a scene right now. The kids did not need to know what was going on right at the moment. He and Cheyenne needed to remain calm for the sake of the children. Cheyenne looked past Van to see the man at the door carrying her mother's limp body to the ambulance that occupied their driveway.

"What happened to mom?" she asked, trying her hardest not to panic, while still talking in a hushed tone to her husband.

"She fainted." He whispered quickly before rushing out the door behind the messenger, and getting in the ambulance next to Reba.

"Mama, Mama." Little Ava babbled innocently as she blew bubbles in her big sister's lap. The innocence of the girl made Cheyenne cringe. Her mother had to make it through this. She had an infant to raise. She had to be strong and make it to the other side of this mountain.

"Where is mom at?" Kyra asked curiously after Van rushed out the door.

Cheyenne did not want to alarm her sister, but she had to tell her something. "She is going to the hospital." She whispered to Kyra.

"What happened?" Kyra pleaded for information, but unfortunately, Cheyenne had none to give. Van was the one who knew what happened, and he was in the ambulance with her mother being rushed to the hospital.

"We have to go." Cheyenne tried to remain calm for the sake of her little siblings. "Please help me get everyone ready." She asked Kyra. Fortunately, when they got outside, the ambulance had already left. She did not need to explain anything to an oblivious Jake just yet.

* * *

_**At the hospital;**_

"Excuse me; I am looking for Reba Hart." Cheyenne asked frantically to the woman at the front desk of the hospital.

The woman saw how frazzled Cheyenne was, and tried her best to search for the room number quickly. "She is in room 121" the woman replied. "She is being checked out by the doctor at the moment, so you may have to wait. After the doctor is gone, you are free to visit her, though."

"Thank you!" Cheyenne quickly rushed away with her siblings hot on her heels. The elevator ride was torturous. It seemed as if they would never get to see their mother. The elevator doors finally opened. Revealing Van down the hall in front of Reba's room. Wasting no time, she rushed down the hall and proceeded to open the door.

"Wait!" Van grabbed her arm, stopping her from opening the door. "We do not want to scare her, or overwhelm her. She is in a fragile place right now. She is distressed and weak."

"What is going on?" Little Jake finally found the courage to speak up. He was tired of being confused. Why were they at the hospital? Where was his mom at? Who was fragile and distressed? What did fragile and distressed even mean?

"You go on in." Van nodded to his wife. "I will stay back and explain to Jake what happened." Cheyenne smiled appreciatively to her husband as she handed her little sister to him. With a trembling hand, she opened the door.

"Ma?" Cheyenne's voice was soft. She did not want to disrupt the peace of the room. She shut the door behind her, whispering to herself, "She's asleep."

"I am going to take the kids to the cafeteria. You can spend time with Mrs. H." Van said gently poking his head through the doorway. Thanked him weakly before shutting the door once more, leaving silence in the room once again.

* * *

Reba awoke, finding herself in the middle of the desert. Had she gone to hell? That is sure what it felt like. The air was extremely dry. With every step more and more dust was kicked up into her surroundings. Where was she? She was in the middle of a war zone.

"Brock!" she screamed, feeling the dirt fill her throat, traveling to her lungs. "Brock, where are you!" she screamed her loudest, but it was useless. She could not see through the dust, and she could not be heard as dirt filled her airways.

"Reba?" Brock heard the sweet voice that belonged to his love, but it sounded distressed. Where was she? Why was she here? "Reba! It is not safe here! You need to find a tent." He urged her to get out. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was there.

"Brock?" Reba followed the sound of his voice. She saw him; she could see his body through the dust and dirt. She inched closer to him, wanting to hold him in her arms. Then it happened. Reba heard a loud, violent, piercing shot and Brock fell to the ground.

"No!" Reba shrieked. This could not be happening. "Brock!" she held her love in her arms as blood began to soak his uniform. "Brock!" tears and dirt stung her aching eyes and mud began to run down her sunken cheeks. "Don't die, Brock! Don't leave me!" she pleaded hopelessly as she watched Brock die before her eyes. She felt his hand go limp in her own. This cause a fresh set of tears to run fiercely down her face. "Brock!" she cried painfully. "I love you!"

* * *

As Cheyenne walked to her mother's bed, the sight before her broke her heart. She saw silent tears running down Reba's pale face. Silent tears were the worst kind. They ran swiftly down her face without the help of stifled sobs or cries of anguish. She heard her mother talking, but could not make out what she was saying until she was dangerously close to her mouth. "Brock, I love you!"

Reba shot up suddenly in a cold sweat. Was it all a dream? Had Brock returned home? He hadn't really died right? Thoughts were buzzing through her mind.

"Mom, it is okay." Cheyenne tried to comfort her panicked mother. She was obviously waking up from a nightmare. About what, she had no idea. One thing she did know, it involved her father, and her mother was panicked.

Suddenly, everything came rushing back to her in one painful wave. The messenger had come to her house and announced that Brock was reported MIA! "He promised he would come home!" Reba cried. "He said everything was going to be okay." She felt alone. As if he had lied to her. Sure he could not have predicted this, but why did she have to suffer like this?

"It is okay, ma! Everything is going to turn out okay!" Cheyenne had no idea how to console her grieving mother. She did the best she could, even though she, herself, could not say everything would be fine, she had to convince her mother that everything was going to be okay. Reba squeezed her daughter's hand to find any amount of comfort. She was glad she had Cheyenne at the moment.

"Excuse me." A tall, tanned doctor entered the room. "I am going to run a few tests, and then we will give you your discharge papers and you will be free to go. Okay, Mrs. Hart." Reba smiled weakly at him. He shut the door, sending Reba into sobs of hysteria. Why did he have to call her 'Mrs. Hart'? Was he trying to throw it in her face that she possibly no longer had a husband? Reba's breath hitched in her throat as her last though sunk in. She was possibly a widow. There was a chance that her husband was dead! A new surge of tears flowed upon her face.

"I am going to be in the cafeteria." Cheyenne dropped her mother's hand as she walked to the hallway. Her mother needed to be alone right now. There was no one who could comprehend or understand what she was going through. Cheyenne dropped to a chair in the hallway and held her head in her hands. She wished she could help her mother, but there was absolutely nothing anyone could do. Unfortunately, the only way she would recover is by holding her father once again.

The doctor returned to the room minutes later, seeing Reba alone this time. He checked her vitals and blood pressure and found that her blood pressure was a bit high. He gave her medication in which in instructed her to take everyday in order to lower it. After seeing that everything else was fine, he gave Reba the good news that she was free to leave.

"There is one more test I would like to run, though." The doctor wanted to run a trauma test, something Reba was not planning on. However, she put up the 'Grr, I'm Reba' façade once again, and passed, much to the doctor's surprise. He had no choice but to send her home. If only the doctor knew it was all an act. She was not okay. She was crumbling from the inside out.

**Another chapter down, right? Right !  
Review? i hope everyone who is reading this is enjoying it. i am thinking that there is only going to be a few more chapters left, maybe 3 or 4? i havent quite figured that out yet. honestly, this story has the longest chapters i have ever written! i did not expect that at all ! it was only supposed to be a short little story. lol. oh well, right? (: **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Recap;**_

"_There is one more test I would like to run, though." The doctor wanted to run a trauma test, something Reba was not planning on. However, she put up the 'Grr, I'm Reba' façade once again, and passed, much to the doctor's surprise. He had no choice but to send her home. If only the doctor knew it was all an act. She was not okay. She was crumbling from the inside out. _

* * *

After Reba returned from the hospital, everyone knew the first couple days would be a struggle. Reba was proud of her children for sticking by one another and being supportive. Maybe that is why they had an easier time accepting the fact that they may never see their father again.

Though no one showed it, everyone _did _have their troubles accepting the fact that Brock had been reported MIA. Cheyenne was able to grieve with Van, who was also having a difficult time. She hated it, but it seemed the only way she could move on was by staring at her father's picture, and somehow knowing he was okay.

Kyra was able to use her music as an outlet. Music was extremely healing for her. She wrote several songs, most of which were dedicated to her father. She was able to talk with Cheyenne about his disappearance, which was helpful as well.

Kyra and Cheyenne were both worried about their little brother though. He was just old enough to remember their father, and the wonderful times they shared, but still too young to comprehend the fact that he may never see his daddy again. Luckily, Van was able to talk to the young boy and tell him, in terms he would understand, what was going on. Jake emotionally shut himself down for days, but was able to come to terms with the situation after being comforted by the only male figure in his life, Van. Van truly was taking on a big brother or even fatherly role to Jake.

It seemed that everyone had someone to turn to…except Reba. The only person she wanted to turn to was the reason she was currently a grieving army wife.

Cheyenne knew that she had to get her mother out of the house. All she did was mope around the house. Not that she could blame her, if Van had died, she would not want to do anything either. Wait…did she just assume her father was dead? She mentally scolded herself. Her father was not dead. He was okay. He was just missing. They were going to find him. They were going to find him any day now. She quickly shook her thoughts away as she entered the living room.

"Hey mom!" she greeted her mother with a chipper sound to her voice. Reba discreetly rolled her eyes. She knew Cheyenne had come to 'rescue' her from her gloomy demeanor. Unfortunately for her, she did not want to be rescued. She knew her daughter was only trying to help her, but she couldn't help but be just a tad annoyed. "Van and I are going to take Jake, Ava, and Elizabeth to the zoo. Do you want to come?" she knew her mother was not likely to say yes, but maybe the mention of the three little kids would soften her up. She loved those little kids more than anything. Even if she were depressed, she still managed a smile for her innocent babies.

"No thanks. Y'all go have fun." She sighed and smiled weakly, turning her attention back to the television. Much to Cheyenne's dismay, Reba declined her offer, even with the mention of Jake, Ava, and Elizabeth. Things were getting bad. She refused an offer to spend time with the children who were one of her only sources of happiness. She knew she and Van needed to keep a close eye on her.

"Oh, come on mom! It will be fun!" Cheyenne tried to remain hopeful that her mother would accept her offer. "Don't you want to be there with Ava for her first time at the zoo?" if she couldn't convince her mother by telling her how fun it would be, she could always appeal to her heart. She was a great mother, and she would never decline the chance to see her child's first anything.

"No, I am just going to stay home today." Something was definitely wrong. She just turned down the chance to see her youngest daughter enjoy the zoo for the first time. "I think I am just going to watch some lifetime movies." Her voice was monotone, lacking emotion. This scared Cheyenne. Her mother was always a happy person. Now, suddenly, she had had the life sucked out of her.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Cheyenne tried one last time to convince her mother to come. If the fun approach and appealing to her heart did not work, she could always hope that asking multiple times would wear her down.

"I am sure. Y'all can go ahead though." No such luck.

Cheyenne hung her head in defeat. "Okay." She silently walked to the kitchen to round up all of the children. Jake took little Elizabeth out to the car while Cheyenne stayed behind.

"Bye Mama." Little Ava hugged her mother's neck. "You coming to see the aminals?" Reba laughed at her baby daughter's mispronunciation.

"No, honey. I am going to stay home." Sadness washed across the young girl's face, which made Reba feel worse about her decison. Maybe she should go. She should see her daughters first time to the zoo.

"Pwetty Pwease!" her daughter begged her to go to the zoo with her.

She caved.

"Cheyenne," Reba walked into the kitchen nervously, with little Ava on her hip. "Would it be okay if I go to the zoo with y'all?" Cheyenne's face lit up with pure joy. She was going to get out of the house. Fresh air was exactly what she needed. Time with her family and the joy her children brought would surely take her mind off of Brock, even if it was for just the afternoon.

* * *

Going to the zoo was supposed to help Reba temporarily forget her troubles. Somehow, it seemed to magnify them. Every time she saw one of the children smile, she felt guilty that she no longer had the desire to smile. She tried her best to get lost in the moment, but one way or another, her thoughts always drifted back to her MIA husband.

After hours of enjoying the zoo, Van, along with the children, started complaining of hunger. So Cheyenne suggested that they go out to eat before it got too late.

"Would you mind dropping me off at home first?" Reba was exhausted, mentally and physically. She just wanted to go home. Cheyenne agreed to drop her off before they headed out to dinner. It had been a long day for everyone, but she knew the toll would be exaggerated on her mother though.

"Bye Gamma!" Elizabeth said goodbye to her grandmother before getting back in the car.

"Bye Elizabeth!" Reba smiled. Her smile was rare these days, so it lit up the room when she did. She would admit, the children really did know how to cheer her up. Whether they knew they were doing so or not, she appreciated the gesture. The moments of joy in her life were few and far between lately, so she grasped every moment of joy she could, and never let go.

Reba sighed, being alone once again. Lately, being alone in the house made her want to do one thing, and one thing only.

Drink.

She knew this was a slippery slope to be on. Drinking help her drown out her thoughts of Brock and all the stressors in her life. However, if she drank too much, too often, she could easily slide down the slope. At the bottom were jagged rocks waiting to swallow her whole. If she fell, she knew there would be no climbing back up the hill.

Quickly, she turned on the television. She needed to get rid of those thoughts. She knew the devil on her should was back. He was back and worse than ever. She flipped through the channels frantically trying to find something, anything, that would hold her attention and free her of her thoughts.

Cheyenne stared at the door before returning to the car. She hated leaving her mother alone. "Van, I am really worried about her. She is taking this whole situation really hard. The only thing that makes her feel even an ounce of joy is the children."

"She is a strong woman." Van tried to convince his wife, along with himself. "She will get past this." He knew Reba was strong, but he had never seen her like this before. The Mrs. H that he knew was never depressed. The Mrs. H he knew would 'Walk On.' He, too, was worried, but he had to appear as if he knew everything would be fine. That was his only job for the moment.

Cheyenne nodded and agreed with her husband for the time being. "Yeah, I suppose you are right." She pushed away her thoughts and tried to think more positively as she walked back to the car with Van. "Shoot." She stopped midway. "I forgot the keys in the house. I will be right back." She hurried back inside to retrieve the forgotten item.

Reba was forced out of her thoughts once again by the devil on her shoulder. _You know you want to. Everyone will be gone for at least two more hours. You have the house to yourself. No one will know. _She knew it was wrong, but she gave in despite her morals. She needed this. It had been a rough, emotionally draining day. She needed booze. Quickly Reba went to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of liquor and a glass. She would be lucky if the glass even got used. Right now, she was feeling like chugging straight from the bottle.

She set the bottle on the coffee table and wasted no time opening it. She was about to pour herself a glass when something caught her eye. There was a book peeking out from under the couch. '_Kids' _She thought. _'They never remember to put their homework back in their backpack.' _She was surprised when she pulled the book out and found it did not belong to any of the kids. It belonged to her.

It was a scrapbook Brock had made for her a while back. They had been dating for awhile, and Brock was going to propose soon. For Valentines Day he made her a scrapbook of all the memories they had shared up to that point in their relationship. Reba's eyes were glued to the book, but she made no effort to pick it up. For a moment, she forgot how to breathe.

Why were all of these reminders of Brock popping up? Couldn't she go one day without constantly being reminded of him? She knew extremely well that if she looked through the book, she would break down. This time, probably worse than when she looked at the wedding album. Time had worn away at her since the first offense; she knew this time would be plethora's worse.

She knew she shouldn't, but she opened the book anyway, taking a long gulp of liquor. Why was she being tortured like this? She felt the tears begin to sting her eyes. There was no use holding them back when she knew the dam was about to break. A sob escaped her lips as she read a love letter Brock had written her. Tears rained freely, flowing down her face. If she were lucky, she would drown in her own tears tonight.

She heard the door open. Through the tears she could see the figure of her oldest daughter. "Sorry mom, I forgot the keys." She hollered from the kitchen. Reba tried her best to say something, anything, to acknowledge that she heard her daughter. All that came out however, was a weak whimper.

Cheyenne was about to leave when she heard a distressed whimper coming from the living room. "Mom?" she questioned walking from the kitchen to the living room. Her heart broke as she saw her mother with her head in her hands, rapidly wiping away tears that she did not want to be seen. Her sorrow soon turned to anger, however, when she saw the half empty bottle of liquor sitting on the coffee table. "Mom? What are you doing?"

Reba snapped her head up, revealing her pale face and red, bloodshot eyes. "Cheyenne—" her daughter wasted no time interrupting her.

"This is not okay! You can't just drink half of a bottle of liquor because you are depressed!" Cheyenne could not believe her eyes. This was not her mother. Her mother had left a long time ago. She checked out when the messenger told her that her husband was MIA.

Reba wanted to defend herself, she truly did, but she somehow could not find the words. Maybe it was because it the back of her mind, she knew what she was doing was wrong. She placed her head back in her hands, trying to avoid the disapproving glare Cheyenne was giving her.

"I'm sorry." She managed to squeak out.

"Oh, mom." Her words brought Cheyenne back to the reality that she was not in the right state of mind. She was depressed and had no idea where to turn to, which lead her to turning to alcohol. Cheyenne mentally scolded herself. How could she be so hard on her mother in her time of weakness? Cheyenne wanted nothing more than to stay with her mother, but once again opted against it, just as she did in the hospital.

Reba managed to compose herself long enough for Cheyenne to leave. When the door shut, it shut right on her heart, bringing back a fresh set of tears.

"I have nothing." She screamed to no one, simply because she that knew she could.

Silence hung heavily in the air. It was thick enough to suffocate one. Reba froze as damaging thoughts circled her mind like a pack of hungry wolves. What was happening? It startled her to be thinking such negative thoughts, but it also relieved her. Quickly she ran upstairs, filling the bathtub with icy water. She steeped into it, not bothering to remove her clothes first. Not skipping a beat, she submerged herself in the freezing water. Why was she doing this to herself? She knew this was wrong. Somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness Brock entered her mind. She knew he would not approve of what she was doing, even if he were here. Unfortunately, her realization came too late as her world went black.

**Cliffhanger...DUN DUN DUN! Thanks for all the great reviews. keep 'em coming ! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Recap;**_

_Silence hung heavily in the air. It was thick enough to suffocate one. Reba froze as damaging thoughts circled her mind like a pack of hungry wolves. What was happening? It startled her to be thinking such negative thoughts, but it also relieved her. Quickly she ran upstairs, filling the bathtub with icy water. She steeped into it, not bothering to remove her clothes first. Not skipping a beat, she submerged herself in the freezing water. Why was she doing this to herself? She knew this was wrong. Somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness Brock entered her mind. She knew he would not approve of what she was doing, even if he were here. Unfortunately, her realization came too late as her world went black. _

* * *

"Mrs. H? Are you home?" Van had just returned from dinner with his family, and wanted to speak to his mother in law. He understood how stressed out she was at the moment, but he was worried that she would be buried under a mountain of work if she did not do a little each day. Hopefully he could talk to her. Work wasn't a dangerous subject, right? He could hope. "Mrs. H?" he hollered again. He spotted Jake on the couch playing his game boy intently. "Hey Jake, have you seen Mrs. H?"

"Nope." Jake shook his head no, never taking his eyes off the video game. "Try looking upstairs." He had gone out to dinner after with his siblings after visiting the zoo. He had not seen his mother in the few minutes he had been home, but he assumed she was probably upstairs.

"Mrs. H?" Van knocked on her bedroom door politely. Alarms had not gone off in his head yet. There was nothing indicating that he should worry. She was probably just sleeping. Cheyenne, however, did not inform her husband that she had caught her mother drinking before they went to dinner. Van poked his head into his mother in law's room, hearing no response to his knock. A puzzled look ran across his face when he saw the bed unoccupied. So she was not sleeping. Maybe she had just taken a bath. Van did not want to disturb her if that was where she was at.

He wanted to leave the room, but something didn't feel right. He tried to move toward the door, but his feet would not let him. Instead, they took him to the bathroom door. Uneasiness settled in the pit of his stomach. '_I can't go in there.' _He thought to himself. '_It is an invasion of her privacy.' _Ignoring his thoughts, he opened the door and gasped in shock.

"Mrs. H!" Van had never felt as panicked as he did at that moment. He saw Reba's lifeless hand hanging over the edge of the tub limply. Her body was completely submerged under water, and all of her clothes remained perfectly placed on her frail body. If he didn't know any better he would have thought that she tried to—no. that was not her. She would never do anything like that. "Mrs. H!" his voice trembled as he shook her freezing body. "Wake up! Mrs. H, please wake up!" he began to shake her more roughly. She had to wake up! She had to!

After what seemed like hours, Reba's eyes began to flutter open. She was being held above water by her son in law. How did it get this far? This was never supposed to happen. She coughed violently trying her hardest to rid her lungs of excess water. She gasped for air, feeling as if her wet, weak lungs would never be filled again.

Van pulled her out of the water, ridding her of her icy clothing. He wrapped blankets, towels, anything he could find around the shaking redhead. He grimaced as he watched her cough. It was a terrible sound, and it only persisted, it seemed as if she would never stop. Soothingly he rubbed her back and laid her down in her bed, getting her warm, dry clothes to put on.

"You'll be alright." He had no idea what he was supposed to say in this situation, but he tried his best to comfort his mother in law. He hated to see her suffer. Slowly her body temperature began to rise. "What happened?" was it too soon to ask questions? Would she answer him? His question was answered by five simple words that tore his heart in two.

"No one needs me anymore."

Van stared at her in disbelief. Sure she was in a fragile state right now, but she needed to hear what he was about to tell her. She needed to hear it loud and clear.

"Mrs. H, I understand you are a grieving wife. I have no idea what you are going though, none of us do. I would be lost if anything ever happened to Cheyenne. You have to understand on thing though. You have a house full of people who would be running around like chickens with their heads cut off if anything ever happened to you. You are still needed, and loved. You have four children who love you with all their hearts. One son in law who loves you like a father, and one granddaughter who loves you more than the biggest chocolate chip cookie in the world." Van spoke soft, but firmly. His words were filled with praise, but also with criticism.

Reba was thankful for Van, she really was. She looked up to him, hoping that he would sense she understood without words being spoken. He did. She held on to him, knowing he would not judge her, and quietly fell into a deep sleep. Van looked at the sleeping redhead next to him. Stress has taken its toll on her. It was not a subtle toll either. There were bags under her eyes from lack of sleep. Her hair was tied back into a loose ponytail. Her vibrant red hair had lost its spark. He looked at her with sorrow and pity. He knew she was stronger than this. Or was she?

Van bounded down the stairs, sighing with relief when he saw Cheyenne on the couch.

"Hey honey." She greeted him. "Where have you been?" Van nervously looked around to make sure neither Jake nor Kyra were in the room before taking a seat next to Cheyenne.

"You were right." He stated bluntly. "We should have been more worried about your mom." Cheyenne gave him a look that told him she was confused. "I found her upstairs. She tried to—I found her in the bathtub…passed out…she had all of her clothes still on." Van hoped that Cheyenne would get his drift without him saying 'THE word.' He didn't want to say it. It was an awful, terrible word that destroyed lives.

"What are you talking about? Is she okay?" Cheyenne sprung up, only to be brought back down to her seat a second later. Van explained that she was fine. He had helped her, but he did believe there was more to do.

"I think we should get her into therapy." Van's words were quiet, yet could have easily been heard from a mile away.

"Therapy? Do you think that is the best thing for her?" Van nodded his head. He _did _think this was the best thing for her. There was nothing left for her family to do. She needed help from a professional, someone who knew what they were doing.

After a moment of silence, Cheyenne spoke up. "I'm scared." She held on to Van for dear life. She never wanted to lose him. She saw the immense pain her mother was experiencing from losing her husband; she hoped she never had to feel that pain. She sobbed into his chest. "I hope I never have to go through what mom is going through."

Van rubbed soothing circles on the weeping blonde's back. Everyone was going a little crazy. Something had to be done soon to restore the balance of their family. "I think we should talk to your mother about therapy. Maybe we could set up an appointment for tomorrow afternoon." Cheyenne silently agreed, and followed Van upstairs, praying to God that her mother would accept the help she needed.

Reba heard a soft knock at her bedroom door and mustered up just enough strength to say 'come in.' she smiled weakly seeing her daughter and son in law at the door.

"Can we talk to you?" Cheyenne did not want to say the wrong thing. She timidly walked to her mother's bed, followed closely by Van. Feeling like a child again, she slipped under the covers next to her mom, snuggling as close to her as she could. "Van and I think it would be a good idea for you to go to therapy." She knew her mother admired directness, so she cut right to the chase.

Reba was a bit overwhelmed. Therapy? "Do I really need therapy?" she thought out loud.

"We have done all we can do to help you. Now you need the help of someone who knows what they are doing." Van spoke seriously, but tried to keep the mood less emotional.

Reba bit her lip, understanding that her children wanted her to get help. "Okay." She agreed simply. "As long as y'all set up an appointment for me, I will go." She truly did want help, but a greater part of her was stubborn, and did not know how to ask for help. She was grateful that Cheyenne and Van had confronted her. It must have taken a lot of courage, but it made her that much more comfortable.

"We will set up an appointment for you tomorrow afternoon." Cheyenne hugged her mother tighter. "Thank you, mommy." The juvenile side of her was revealed for just a split second. She was so grateful that her mother was one step closer to checking back in.

**Thank you so much to Reba-BrockFan for giving me the idea of this part (therapy) of the story line. Oh, and in the last chapter I mentioned a scrapbook that Brock had given Reba. I believe I read that in someone else's story, I was not trying to take ideas, but I would like to give credit where credit is due. I believe I read it in a story when Brock gives Reba a valentine's gift every day in February. If you wrote this story, I credit you! (: Thank you agiainnnnn for all of the great reviews. I never get tired of reading them! **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Recap;**_

"_We will set up an appointment for you tomorrow afternoon." Cheyenne hugged her mother tighter. "Thank you, mommy." The juvenile side of her was revealed for just a split second. She was so grateful that her mother was one step closer to checking back in. _

* * *

It was 11:00 and Reba was still not awake, but no one dared to go upstairs to wake her up. Today was going to be rough on everyone, but especially Reba. She needed her rest while she could still get it. In just a few short hours, she would be attending her first therapy session. Was she ready? She had no choice, she had to be ready.

Reba opened her eyes, looking up to the ceiling. A feeling of apprehension washed over her. This day could have waited just a little longer. However, she knew this was what was going to be best for her. She needed to get better, so that she could focus on her children once again. Looking back on the past months, she felt guilty that she could not be there for her children. Especially Ava. She needed her mother the most.

The tired redhead forced herself out of bed and into the bathroom. She tried to stay optimistic about the way this day would turn out. She quickly showered and got dressed. She heard her oldest daughter's voice fill the air as she finished her hair and makeup.

"Are you almost ready?" Cheyenne poked her head into her mother's bedroom. Reba smiled and nodded, indicating that she was finished getting ready.

The car ride to the therapist's office was silent, tense. No one spoke, but everyone had the same thing on their mind. Everyone silently hoped that this would work. They wanted their mother back.

Reba sat in the empty room. She sat on a large couch that reminded her of a set of curtains. She laughed at her thoughts, as it seemed like something Cheyenne would say. She flipped through a magazine absentmindedly to calm her nerves. She looked around, examining her surroundings. The room was dimly lit, with dark paint on the walls. Somehow, she felt safe here. There were paintings scattered with an occasional plant or magazine.

She was lost in the pool of her own mind when her therapist walked in. Setting down a stack of papers on his desk, he walked to the chair in front of Reba, pulling her out of her thoughts. He smiled, hoping he could help this pretty woman with her problems.

"Hello, I am Dr. Jack Morgan." Reba smiled politely at him. Hopefully this good looking doctor could help her. She desperately wanted to be freed of her mind. She hated this feeling. She wanted out.

"I'm Reba Hart." Reba introduced herself as well.

Reba walked out of Dr. Morgan's office an hour later with a smile on her face. Cheyenne almost cried with joy. It made her extremely happy to see her mother slowly climbing back to the top of the mountain. "How was it?" she asked curiously.

Reba smiled. "It went really well. We discussed why I have been depressed. He put me on anti depressants." Reba was very open about taking anti depressants. She did not want to hide something as big as that from her children. "And it helps that the doctor is like orange chicken for the eyes." Cheyenne giggled at her mother's comment. Her words, however, seemed to be swallowed by the air when Dr. Morgan walked into the waiting room.

"He _is _cute!" Cheyenne drooled.

"Would you like to schedule your appointment for next week?" Jack asked, causing Reba to look up.

"Sure." After the appointment had been made, Reba told Jack thank you for his assistance, and followed her daughter out to the car. She was extremely pleased with how things went. She was starting to feel relieved after just one session with Dr. Morgan. Somehow, she felt like she could talk to him. It was a feeling that she had not felt since before Brock left. It was a comforting feeling.

XXX

Although Reba was still feeling a bit depressed, she had a new sense of hope. A hope that she would get better. A hope that she could get back to her life. And a hope that Brock would come home? She wasn't sure just yet, but she did feel as if everything was slowly sliding back into its rightful spot in her life.

Reba walked through the front door after checking the mail. It was a sunny day. The weather was warm, but not too warm. There was a gentle breeze rustling the trees, and ironically enough, the birds were chirping. Reba smiled hesitantly; everything seemed to be getting perfect too quickly. Was there anything wrong with that? She hoped the answer was no.

She flipped casually through the mail, concluding that most of it had been junk mail, along with bills. Suddenly, the name 'Mrs. Brock Hart' slapped her coldly on the face. Her lungs rapidly stopped taking in air. She stared at the envelope in shock. Everything seemed a million miles away. Was that why she was doing so well, because there had been no taunting signs of Brock lately? Oh gosh. She could feel a panic attack coming on. She had only had a few of these in her lifetime, but she knew they were not pleasant.

Jack Morgan had been enjoying his day in the local park, as he had nothing better to do. He was currently having trouble with his wife, and this was where he went to think. Ironically enough, he spent his days fixing other people and sometimes their marriages. Yet, he could barely find the strength to fix his own. He smiled at the gentle breeze cooling his face. He was lost in his own thoughts when he felt his phone vibrate. He was surprised when he saw the name on the screen.

Quickly she found the paper she needed. It had scribbled numbers and a name on it. She had to dial fast; she could feel her breathing get shallower by the second. She did not need this right now. Why wasn't he answering? She was about to hang up the phone when she heard a voice on the other end of the line.

"Reba?"

"Dr. Morgan!" she gasped out. She tried her hardest to form words, but they just weren't coming through her airways. "Help!" One word she knew she could always rely on.

"Reba! What's wrong?" Jack quickly jumped in his truck. He tried to evoke words from the panicked red head, but she physically could not respond. Tears began to form in her eyes from the lack of oxygen.

She was relieved when she saw the doctor pull in her driveway. "Reba!" he ran to her. "Reba, it's okay." He placed his hands firmly on her arms. "Breathe." He instructed calmly. He instructed her to breathe at a slow pace, as he was doing. Reba's breathing became slower, shaky, but slower. She stepped away from Dr. Morgan, slightly embarrassed. He had seen her in such a weak, vulnerable state. A state she reserved for one person, and one person only.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked politely, seeing that she was obviously embarrassed.

Reba smiled weakly. "I'm fine. Thank you, by the way." Why was she lying to him? She was paying the man to help her, for crying out loud!

He knew she was lying. He had been a therapist long enough to detect it. "Why?" He said quietly. His one simple word made Reba break down.

She sat down on the bench next to the front door as he sat in front of her on the porch banister. She held her head in her hands, too ashamed to look up. "I was going through the mail today and on one of the envelopes it said 'Mrs. Brock Hart.' I just…I thought I was doing so well, I mean I started taking those anti depressants a few days ago. I haven't had a panic attack since Lord knows when." She knew exactly when the last time was. Fortunately there was no one there to rat her out for lying. The only other person who even knew of her panic attacks was…well, he was not here. She spoke quietly, she was embarrassed she had to ask for help, but no one was home. It was only her.

Jack pulled a tissue from his coat pocket and gently wiped the tears from her face. "Reba, it is okay. We talked about this last week. You can not live in a world that pretends Brock never existed. Eventually the pain will become less and less painful." She forced a smile. She was grateful for his help, but she also hated the advice he had just given her. He spoke as if Brock were dead. There was still hope that he was alive…and coming home.

"I am not going to be charged for this, am I?" They both laughed as she made a joke. Jack shook his head standing up. He offered Reba his hand, helping her up as well. The air was getting chilly as night fell upon them.

"I will see you later this week then?" Jack spoke, silencing the awkward pause that surely would have followed otherwise.

"Yeah." Reba smiled, looking forward to her therapy session in just a few days. She said goodbye to Jack and turned to go back into her house. She was stopped however by a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight Reba."

**Sorry for the little pause between updates today. lol. this chapter took a little while. i hope yall like it though, please review and tell me what you think, i kinda stirred things up a bit, as if they werent already stirred up enough, right? lol. **


	9. Chapter 9

_***Things to keep in mind: Van, Cheyenne, and Elizabeth live at Van's house. They are just at Reba's A LOTT. (: **_

_**Recap;**_

"_I will see you later this week then?" Jack spoke, silencing the awkward pause that surely would have followed otherwise. _

"_Yeah." Reba smiled, looking forward to her therapy session in just a few days. She said goodbye to Jack and turned to go back into her house. She was stopped however by a gentle kiss on her cheek. _

"_Goodnight Reba." _

* * *

Reba watched Jack's pick up truck drive away, fading away as the darkness swallowed his taillights up. Did he just…Yes, he just kissed her. She brushed her fingers over her cheek, softly touching where his lips had been. She was still a married woman until they pronounced her husband dead. Jack, of all people, should respect that, as he was married himself. Reba forced her thoughts away as she stepped back inside.

Night had fallen, and still no one was home. She figured Van, Cheyenne and Kyra were probably all out. Jake had decided to stay the night at the neighbor's house, so it was only her and Ava tonight. Reba smiled seeing her daughter smiling back at her in the playpen.

After feeding little Ava and playing with her, it was time for Reba to put the girl to bed. She rocked gently in the rocking chair Brock had built for the nursery. She closed her eyes softly and began to sing to Ava just as Brock had envisioned she would when he finished the young girl's room. She flashed back to the day he had unveiled the nursery to her. She smiled thinking of the pure joy it gave Brock knowing that he would be a father again.

_Midnight moonlight shining through the curtain lace_

_Paints a perfect picture on your perfect face_

_One sweet angel sleeping in my arms_

_You are the promise I knew God would keep_

_You are the gift that makes my world complete_

_And you'll never know how much I love you_

_But I'll keep on telling you my whole life through_

_Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason_

_So dream on while I sing you my angel's lullaby_

Reba smiled sleepily, seeing that her daughter was asleep by the end of her lullaby. Gently, she placed her in the crib, covering her with a blanket and wishing her sweet dreams. She walked into her own room, hoping that sleep would come just as easily to her, though she was not convinced.

* * *

He felt a sharp pain in his stomach as he fell to the ground. He had been shot. He winced in pain. The bullet had to have hit a major organ.

"Sir we need to get you to a medical tent!" he heard one of the young nurses shouting for him to get up. Amongst all the gunfire, though, it was nearly impossible. The shots became increasingly difficult to focus on as everything around him slipped away. Then the faces of his wife and children flashed before him. He had to hold on for them. He promised them he would come home. Their faces slowly faded from his mind as everything went black.

* * *

Reba awoke to find that she was in the best mood she had been in for a while. She couldn't say why. She felt as if she had spoken to Brock, yet her dreams of him had ceased. Were the anti depressants beginning to do their job? Lord, she hoped so. She quickly showered and got ready for the day ahead of her, rushing downstairs to make breakfast before her hungry children awoke.

Reba placed the last plate of food on the kitchen table. As if it were a cue, everyone came running into the kitchen to enjoy their breakfast. Reba smiled seeing Ava toddle into the room, trying to keep up with her older brother and sister.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Reba cooed in her southern twang. Little Ava clapped her hands in excitement as she was placed in her high chair. Kyra threw a discreet look to her younger brother, maybe her mother was getting better quicker than they hoped. Kyra prayed that she was truly getting better and not just putting on an act for their sake.

"Cheyenne told me to remind you that you have therapy this afternoon." Kyra started a conversation after her mother had taken her seat at the table. Reba smiled appreciatively at her daughter, continuing to emerge herself in the conversation.

"Can I go play at josh's house?" Jake asked, putting his plate in the sink. Reba saw no harm, as long as he got dressed and brushed his teeth first. Josh lived just next door, so Jake would not be going too far.

"Kyra!" Reba hollered into the living room. "Keep an eye on Jake for me, will you? I am leaving now."

The drive to Dr. Morgan's office was quick, mostly because she was lost in her thoughts. She sighed, turning into the parking lot. The cool breeze hit her face as she stepped out of her car. She could smell the scent of spring in the air. Swiftly she locked the car door and headed inside.

Jack smiled seeing Reba slide into the waiting room through the front door. She was beautiful. Her curly, red hair had been pinned away from her face, yet some curls still cascaded loosely down her shoulders. She pushed her large black sunglasses to the top of her head, resting them among the red curls. Her legs were gorgeous, clad in dark, tight jeans. His eyes moved upward, admiring her figure. She wore a black, long sleeved shirt. How could something so simple and plain look so effortlessly beautiful? He was pulled out of his thoughts by the clicking of her cowboy boots coming his way.

She politely stuck out her hand to greet him. Her hand, however, remained ignored as Jack brought her into a hug. She smiled, stepping out of his embrace.

"How have you been?" he asked while leading her into his office. Reba told him that, surprisingly, she had been great. The anti depressants seemed to be doing their job, and she was getting along better than before. "Have you had any reminders of Brock lately?"

"Besides the kids?" Reba and Jack both laughed quietly. It wasn't quite meant as a joke, though. Each one of her children were a constant reminder of their father, Cheyenne, perhaps the most. She had his blonde hair and bubbly personality. She had the same demeanor as her father, the same bubbly personality that she had fallen in love with 20 years ago. "I am able to rock Ava to sleep without entirely breaking down." Jack nodded with approval.

"You are slowly creeping back to reality." Jack explained. He listened as Reba told him about the night before. She was able to sing Ava to sleep in the chair that Brock built for her, which to her, was achievement in itself. Thoughts of Brock filled her head, and they didn't drive her to insanity anymore. As Dr. Morgan said, she was slowly creeping back to reality.

The hour passed faster than what both of them though. They had lost track of time, as they had been deep in conversation. "I guess I will see you next week." Reba slowly got up off the couch and eased her way to the door.

"Reba." Jack stopped her before she made it out the door, which caused Reba to close the door and step back inside. Jack wrung his hands nervously as the beautiful woman in front of him waited for him to speak.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me on Friday?"

**Sorry this update is kinda short. i lost track of my days and forgot to update. this chapter feels kinda rushed to me, but tell me what yall think. i should have the next chapter up by the end of the week hopefully wayyyy before that though. (:**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Recap;**_

"_Reba." Jack stopped her before she made it out the door, which caused Reba to close the door and step back inside. Jack wrung his hands nervously as the beautiful woman in front of him waited for him to speak. _

"_Would you like to go to dinner with me on Friday?"_

* * *

Reba looked at Jack nervously. "Dr. Morgan—" She was cut off, however, by Jack beginning to speak.

"Please, call me Jack." Reba forced a strained smile at the man stand across from her.

"Dr. Morgan," she did not feel comfortable calling this man by his first name. He was her therapist, not a common friend. Though he did help her with her panic attack, he was still only a therapist to her. Nothing more than that. "I do not think that would be appropriate. You are my therapist; furthermore, we are both married. I believe that with the news of Brock being announced MIA, people might get the wrong impression if they were to see us out together."

"Please?" Jack pleaded. "Just think of it as two friends going out." he prayed Reba would understand his point of view. He really liked her, but he did not want to come on too strongly.

"We are not friends." Reba insisted, making her way closer to the door. She needed to get out of here. "And we are both married!" she emphasized the point that both of them were married. He should not be hitting on other women when he had a wife to take care of. Sure, they were having their issues at the moment. It just made it that much more important that he not neglect _his _marriage.

"Reba, I am getting a divorce." The tension in the room seemed to double. The red head's hand slipped from the doorknob and dropped from her side. She was devastated. Why had this happened? Why was she placed in this situation? Her temper soon flared up and got the better of her.

"When did you decide this? Between the time my session ended and the time it took you to ask me out?" Jack stared back at her in disbelief.

"My wife and I have been having troubles for the past couple of months."

"So you just decided since the next best thing came along your could leave her all alone?" Reba clenched her fists in anger. Why was he not trying to save his marriage? Had he even tried to work things out? Who was the marriage counselor here? At the moment it seemed that she had more sense than he did.

"Dr. Morgan—"

"Jack." Reba rolled her eyes, as she was interrupted, yet again. She continued on placing more emphasis on his name.

"_Dr. Morgan, _I do not think this is appropriate. I am sorry, but I am leaving now."

"Reba, wait!" he placed his hand gently on her arm, stopping her from leaving his office. "Please, just let me take you out to dinner. It will not be a date, just dinner." Reba could hear the limitation in his voice. Maybe she should go. It is not that she did not trust him, she was sure that he was a gentleman. Her husband, however, had just been declared MIA. Sure he was supposed to help her get over her depression, but this was not exactly what she had in mind.

"Sure." She forced the small word to pass her lips painfully. "I'll go." Jack's face brightened at her response.

"Thanks, Reba." She mumbled mindlessly under her breath and exited the office. She walked quickly out of the waiting room and to the parking lot. She shivered when she opened the door. The day had grown considerably colder, and much windier. Reba's body trembled as the bitter wind blew through her hair, whipping her face. Grey clouds had blown in and a gloomy haze was settling in the spot where sunshine had been just hours before. A storm was rolling in.

Reba rushed to get home; she did not want to be stuck in this storm. Unfortunately, before she could get out of the parking lot, it began to rain…tremendously. She struggled to see just two feet in front of her. It took her almost double the time it should have, but she made it home safely.

She parked the car and rushed in the back door, getting drenched in the process. She was greeted by the sight of all her children watching movies in the living room. The picture warmed her heart, everyone was together again, and getting along. The only thing missing from this picture was Brock. Reba sighed, trying to dismiss the thoughts of her husband. Husband? Was he still her husband? Of course he was! Until someone found his dead body, he was still her husband. She smiled down at her wedding band and headed upstairs to change into dry clothes.

"Hey mom! How was therapy?" her oldest daughter smiled seeing her mother come back downstairs in dry clothing. Reba smiled back and told her about her latest therapy session. She opted to leave out the part about Dr. Morgan asking her out. What did she have to hide, though? He said it himself, it was not a date. Nah, she mentally shook her head. That would only pose more opportunities for Cheyenne to ask questions and be nosy.

Reba took in the sight around her. She was sitting on the couch with Cheyenne to one side of her and Jake to the other. Ava had fallen asleep in her arms. Elizabeth had fallen asleep right next to her, in Cheyenne's arms. Leaning heavily on Cheyenne was Van. On the opposite end of the couch was Kyra, leaning on her little brother, squishing him.

Reba eased of the couch and took Ava up to the nursery. After she was sure the girl was sleeping, she slipped back downstairs to get Elizabeth. She decided to let Cheyenne and Van sleep. Even if they did wake up, Elizabeth could sleep comfortably in the spare crib in the nursery.

Reba laid the girl in the spare crib and retreated to her own room. She turned the lamp out as she slipped into bed. Something was different tonight. Everything seemed cold. She wrapped the blankets tightly around her body with no success. Maybe it was just the storm. Just as her eyes fluttered shut, she heard a whisper. _The mistake is coming, think twice. _

**Hey everyone! thanks for the great reviews! sorry this chapter is rather short, but it is sort of a transition chapter. it is to help the plot move along without revealing too much about the future, while still leaving you with a cliffhanger. please review and tell me what you think ! (:**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Recap;**_

_Reba laid the girl in the spare crib and retreated to her own room. She turned the lamp out as she slipped into bed. Something was different tonight. Everything seemed cold. She wrapped the blankets tightly around her body with no success. Maybe it was just the storm. Just as her eyes fluttered shut, she heard a whisper. The mistake is coming, think twice. _

* * *

The week had passed quickly, too quickly. Today was now Friday, the day of Reba's not-a-date with Jack. To be completely honest, she did not want to go. She would have rather branded herself with a hot iron. That would be less painful. She knew how much it meant to Jack that she go though. She would grin and bear it for a few hours, then never have to go out with him again. She would only have to see him at therapy, but if she was to be completely honest, she wanted to find a new therapist, one who did not ask her out on dates!

"Hey Cheyenne." Reba walked downstairs to find her eldest daughter relaxing in her living room, yet again. "What are you doing over here?" Cheyenne greeted her mother, while ignoring her question, before refocusing her attention back to her daughter.

Reba opened the refrigerator door and stared at the inside with disgust. She could not even think about food right now. Why was she so nervous? Jack was a mysterious man. Not sexy mysterious either, shady mysterious.

She did manage to choke down a piece of toast and a cup of coffee before returning to the living room. "Can you keep an eye on Kyra and Jake for me tonight?" Cheyenne nodded absentmindedly, then turned sharply to face her mother.

"Why?"

"I am going out to dinner with Dr. Morgan." Reba decided there was no point to beating around the bush. Cheyenne would either find out now, or later when Jack came to pick her up later that night. Cheyenne raised her brow.

"Is that really appropriate?"

"That's what I said!" Reba cried out flailing her arms in the air. Cheyenne listened as her mother explained her therapy session just a few days ago when Jack had asked her out to dinner. Reba finished her seemingly endless spiel with a sigh. "So…that is why I need you to keep an eye on Kyra and Jake tonight."

Cheyenne agreed, then jumped up from the couch. "You need to pick out an outfit!" she said dragging her mother upstairs to her closet.

"Cheyenne! It is not a date!" Reba declared while being dragged up the stairs by her daughter.

"Who cares?" She retorted. "You still have to look hot!" Reba smiled discreetly at Cheyenne. Her comments made her laugh, even if they were a bit inappropriate.

The remainder of the afternoon was spent preparing Reba for her not-a-date. Cheyenne stepped back after she had picked out her mother's outfit, done her make up, and done her hair. Reba's hair fell in loose, fiery, red curls. Her makeup was light and natural, yet flashy and classy. She wore a simple black dress with black high heels. The dress was a bit more revealing than what Reba would normally wear, but on her, it still looked elegant.

"I can't go out like this!" Reba yelled at her daughter once she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. "This is notadate!" she combined the last three words out of panic. If she dressed like this, Jack would get the wrong idea. She did not want that to happen.

"It's too late to change now!" Cheyenne motioned frantically, seeing Jack's truck pull up. "He is here!"

Reba's heart fell to her stomach when she heard the doorbell ring. This was really happening; she really had to go out with this man. _Just make it through a few hours, then you will never have to see him again. You will get a new therapist, and everything will be fine. _She talked herself down before opening the door. Her clammy hand gripped the door handle firmly and swung open the door, revealing jack holding a bouquet of flowers.

"These are beautiful!" Reba gave him a weak smile. "I will be right back; I will put them in some water." Reba took her time finding a vase and filling it with water. The more she could stall, the less time she would have to spend with Jack. She just had this feeling, a feeling that he was no good.

Reba walked back into the living room slowly. "Are you ready to go?" Jack took her arm and led her through the door after she had said her goodbyes to her children.

"Reba, are you okay?" Jack broke the tense silence that had filled the car. Reba continued to stare out the window. She discreetly rolled her eyes at his comment. Of course something was wrong, she never wanted to come on this…this, whatever _this _was.

She wanted to scream _OF COURSE SOMETHING IS WRONG YOU MO'RON!_ She didn't, though. She only gritted her teeth and smiled across the car to him. "No, nothing is wrong." Her answer seemed to satisfy Jack because not another word was said about the tension. The remainder of the car ride was filled with Jack talking and Reba unnoticeably rolling her eyes.

The tension experienced in the car seemed to carry over to dinner. Jack was too oblivious to notice that Reba had no desire to be out with him. Each time he would start a new story, Reba would throw back another glass of wine. At his rate, she was bound to be drunk by the end of this not-a-date. If she had any luck at all she would be drunk.

Reba almost cried out 'hallelujah' when the waiter brought the check. Jack insisted on paying for her dinner, but she made sure to remind him that this was not a date! She hurriedly paid her half and waited for jack by the door. Lord, she should have driven herself, or at least had Cheyenne call halfway through with a fake emergency.

"I had a nice time with you tonight." Jack spoke softly as he walked Reba up to her door. Reba stifled yet another eye roll and nodded her head, trying her best to agree. Jack slowly closed his eyes and leaned in, much to Reba's surprise, catching her with a kiss.

Reba absentmindedly closed her eyes and leaned into him. What was she doing? Alarm bells immediately went off in her head. She couldn't be doing this. Quickly, she pulled away. "I think you should go." She urged Jack to leave quickly. She opened the door to go inside, but quickly turned around.

"Dr. Morgan."

"Reba."

They quietly laughed as they thought of what the other was going to say. Reba motioned for Jack to continue as she invited him into the house to continue their discussion. He took his cue, and began to speak. "I think you should find another therapist." Reba's mouth hung open with shock. He said exactly what she had been thinking all night.

"That is exactly what I was going to say!" she said with astonishment in her voice.

"I don't think it would be particularly appropriate for me to continue to be your therapist." Reba smiled as she nodded her head in agreement. Finally, they were on the same page. "It would be completely absurd for you to date your therapist." Reba's eyes widened with shock. Did she hear him correctly? She choked on the air as she thought of his words.

"What?"

"I do not think I could professionally conduct your therapy if we were dating. I wouldn't be able to take my eyes off of you." He grinned mischievously. He said eyes, but she knew what he really meant, and she was not comfortable with his inappropriate thoughts.

"Look, Dr. Morgan," she stumbled to find the correct words that would get her point firmly across without coming out too harshly. "I do not think that is a good idea. You are a nice guy, but I am just not interested, and since you are still trying to flirt, I would be more comfortable seeing a different therapist." She sighed, feeling better that she had let her frustrations out. Her tune changed, however, when she saw the hurt in Jack's eyes.

"At least let me convince you otherwise." Jack gently cupped her face and brought her into an earth shattering kiss. It was wonderful…for him. All Reba could think about was how wrong the situation was, yet she was too weak to stop the insanity. She jumped hearing a knock at the door. She pushed jack away to answer the door, ignoring his groan of disapproval.

As she swung the door open, her heart jumped to her throat, then dropped to her stomach.

**Wowww ! i am sooooo sooo sorry i have not posted for like a week. you know how it is, school, bleckkk . So, you can blame cancer for this long wait because i had to write a report. ew. so, yes, i am sooo sorry and i hope this chapter makes up for it. i am hoping to update soon, but i am leaving friday to go to indiana. there is a cheer competition. so if i do not update before friday, the next update will be sunday night or monday. Please dont stone me to death! (: review and tell me whatcha think of this chaptaaa. (:**

**PS. one reviewer said something about whiskey lullaby... that is hilarious because that is kinda playing in my head as i am writing this too ! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Recap;**_

"_At least let me convince you otherwise." Jack gently cupped her face and brought her into an earth shattering kiss. It was wonderful…for him. All Reba could think about was how wrong the situation was, yet she was too weak to stop the insanity. She jumped hearing a knock at the door. She pushed jack away to answer the door, ignoring his groan of disapproval. _

_As she swung the door open, her heart jumped to her throat, then dropped to her stomach. _

* * *

Reba's heart seemed to stop beating for that moment in time. She was astonished that she could even manage to squeak a sound out with her pure shock. She breathed heavily as she stared at the figure before her. "Brock?" she gaped at him in disbelief. Could this really be him? Was he actually home?

He smiled back at the love of his life. He was really here. He had really returned to her. "I came home, just like I promised I would." That was all it took for the dam to break. Reba threw herself at her husband.

She blubbered incoherent words into his chest as she held on for dear life. This had to be real. She could not handle all of this being a dream. She looked up, seeing Brock smile down at her. She closed her eyes, kissing him for the first time in almost a year. Her head was spinning. It was like their first kiss, yet somehow, so much better.

"I love you." She cried into his neck. "I love you so much."

Inside the house, Dr. Jack Morgan could be seen standing awkwardly by the couch. He stared at the loving couple. Somehow, he knew he should be happy for them; this was the best case scenario he had talked to Reba about in therapy. He was not happy, though. He knew Reba was emotionally unstable without Brock, but the selfish though entered his mind that she may not need Brock, maybe she only needed a man. Could he be that man? His eyes lit up as he boosted his own ego.

Brock held his love's face gently in his hands. "I missed you so much" his words were lost on Reba's lips as he kissed her tenderly but nonetheless passionately. "I love you."

Reba pulled Brock in the house and shut the door behind him, temporarily forgetting about the man standing by her couch. Her MIA husband had just returned from war, do you blame her? She held Brock's hand firmly in her own. She had been severely depressed after he left. She needed him to be by her side at the moment.

Brock stopped abruptly, causing Reba to bump into his side. "Who is this?" he motioned coldly to Dr. Morgan. Reba held Brock's hand closer to her body.

"Hello, I am Dr. Jack Morgan." Jack introduced himself before Reba could utter a word about the situation.

"Hello." Brock replied as kindly as he could. "I am Brock." Reba smiled proudly when she heard her husband speak. This was all so surreal.

Reba's pride, however, was crushed when she heard Jack speak. "I know." His short answer frightened Reba just a bit. She could feel the tension in the air and if she did not clarify everything soon, someone was bound to blow.

"Brock, honey, this is Doctor Morgan." She started nervously. "He was my therapist." Reba could see the questioning look Brock gave her. She led him to the couch as she prepared herself to elaborate on her statement. "After you left, I dealt with extremely scary thoughts and emotions. As the person who knows me best, you can just imagine how stubborn I was." Brock smiled slightly, as he squeezed her hand for encouragement. "Thank God for Cheyenne and Van. They were worried about me. They were the ones who convinced me to see a therapist." She got the basic circumstances laid out in front of them. When she was alone with Brock, she would elaborate on her feelings and emotions in more depth.

Jack rolled his eyes inconspicuously. She really did not think of him as anything more than a therapist. And now that her husband had returned home, there would be a slim chance of making her his. He saw the way she looked at him. She was blinded by love. And he as well.

"I better be going." Jack spoke bitterly. "I will see you later, Reba." He inched dangerously close to her face, and kissed the corner of her lips softly. Reba's eyes widened as she watched him walk away. How could he do such a thing? She was sure she had made it clear that she was not interested in him romantically. How could he do such an action in front of her husband? She was disgusted. By the look on Brock's face, he was disgusted as well.

The door slammed leaving tension between the recently reunited couple. Brock turned sharply to Reba. "What was that?" Reba looked down at her hands in shame. She loved Brock so very much. She did not want to lose him over a misunderstanding. She wracked her brain for the easiest explanation.

She began her explanation with one of her first therapy sessions. "I was about to leave when he asked me to go out to dinner with him." So far Brock seemed okay. She squeezed his hand, bringing it closer to her heart. "I said no because I believed it would have been inappropriate." Reba was talking a mile a minute, hardly stopping to breath. Her hope was that if she could get it all out in one breath, she would be fine. "But somehow he conned me into going, and our date was tonight, and he kissed me and I pushed him away and then you came home…and I am just so sorry. This was not supposed to happen."

Brock silenced Reba's babbling with a gentle kiss. "It is okay, honey. I understand. You do not have to defend yourself. It is not you I am worried about. It is him." Reba smiled gratefully. She did not have to prove her love to her one and only.

"I love you." She smiled at him with stars in her eyes. She was overwhelmed by her emotions at the moment. Just weeks earlier she was trying to kill herself of grief. She held on, and now she had her life of love back.

"I love you too." Brock was overwhelmed with how much he had missed his wife, and now he was finally home. Reba snuggled closer to Brock, feeling the emotions of the day take their toll. She was physically and emotionally exhausted. She placed her head on Brock's chest and soon fell into a deep sleep. She did not want to be anywhere else at the moment. Life could wait, because she had Brock with her once again.

Brock smiled feeling Reba snuggle closer to his body. He knew she had to be exhausted by the way her head fell heavily on his chest. He was hoping the kids would be home, but it was a Friday night, so the chances were odd. He would spend the night with his love, and reconnect with every one of his children tomorrow morning. He felt Reba's chest rise and fall steadily, signaling that she was in a deep slumber. He dozed off to the sound of her soft breathing and the beat of her heart synching with his once again.

He was home.

**Hello everyone. thank you for the reviews. sorry for the sortaa delayed update. i tried to get it up friday buut... here it is! hope you enjoy it ! pleasee review and tell me what you thinkk (:**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Recap;**_

_Brock smiled feeling Reba snuggle closer to his body. He knew she had to be exhausted by the way her head fell heavily on his chest. He was hoping the kids would be home, but it was a Friday night, so the chances were odd. He would spend the night with his love, and reconnect with every one of his children tomorrow morning. He felt Reba's chest rise and fall steadily, signaling that she was in a deep slumber. He dozed off to the sound of her soft breathing and the beat of her heart synching with his once again. _

_He was home._

* * *

Reba awoke to the sight of the bright morning sun shining through her windows. Her heart soared like the chirping birds outside when she rolled to her side. She touched Brock's bare chest gently. He returned home to her last night, and he had not left her side since then. It showed just how selfless and loyal he truly was.

She snuggled closer to his warm body, kissing his lips softly. Brock's eye's fluttered open as he had been awakened by the shifting weight in his arms. He smiled seeing Reba nuzzle closer to him.

"Good morning, love." Brock greeted her with a loving kiss. He was extremely grateful to be home, back with his family. Today he planned to spend the entire day with his family, with no interruptions.

"I think we should get up and get ready for the day." He suggested. Brock attempted to slide out of bed, but was stopped by Reba holding on to him firmly. He gave her a curious glance.

"Can't we wait a little longer? I just want to stay in bed for a while." Brock eyed her sympathetically, but he understood what a hard time she was probably having. He slipped back into bed and held Reba in his arms. He glanced at the clock after what seemed a few minutes. He was shocked to see that an hour had passed. They had to get up.

"Reba, honey," he kissed her soft lips, awakening her once again. "We have to get up. It is almost 9:00. The kids will be up soon." Reba groaned, never wanting to leave Brock's warm embrace. She kissed him gently, then managed to roll herself out of bed.

Brock was about to head downstairs to prepare breakfast, when he heard a faint, shaky voice come from the bathroom, it was Reba. "Brock…" he hurried to the bathroom, wondering what could be wrong.

"Reba, are you okay?" He opened the door to find her wrapped in her blue bathrobe, sitting atop the toilet. He shuffled over to where she sat. She looked up at him with a slight blush on her face. Was something wrong? Why did she call for him?

"Can you shower with me?" her face grew more flushed as she asked the question. She wanted to blame it on the steam currently rising from the shower, but she knew that was not it. Brock grinned affably at her. It was adorable how embarrassed she was. He knew she was not embarrassed to ask him to shower with her; she was embarrassed to show weakness and be alone.

"Of course." He leaned down, kissing her gently on the lips. Reba was relieved. She did not have to be alone. It was the one thing that scared her more than anything else at the moment, being alone. She had spent the past year being alone; she never wanted to experience it again. Someday soon she would be fine, but for now, she needed Brock to lean on.

After getting dressed, Reba and Brock descended the stairs hand in hand with a smile on their face. Cheyenne, Van, Kyra, and Jake were sitting on the couch waiting for their mother to prepare breakfast. Van and Jake had immersed themselves in the Saturday morning cartoons that were currently displayed on the television screen. Elizabeth and Ava were playing with each other in their playpen.

Cheyenne turned around when she heard footsteps on the stairs. Her jaw dropped in disbelief seeing her dad come down the stairs holding her mother's hand. "Daddy!" she screamed excitedly. She jumped off the couch and rushed to her father hugging him tightly. It was a surreal moment for her. She did not even know of her father's return. The last news she had heard, he was MIA.

Her sudden outburst caused her siblings to stare. They turned to the stairs, also not believing what they saw. They all rushed from the couch to give their father a group hug. Jake was confused, but nonetheless, grateful and excited. When he went to bed last night it was only his mother and his sister with him in the house. When he woke up his father was here for the first time in a year. He couldn't believe it!

Through the tears and the sobs and the shouts of joy Reba smiled, knowing that her life had somehow gotten back to what she knew. She was a wife, a mother, and a lover once again, and she thanked God in that very moment.

* * *

The day was filled with family fun. Jake had suggested going swimming, so they had spent most of the day at the local beach. Reba, of course, stayed under the umbrella to avoid the sun. She admired the way her children enjoyed themselves. She did not want to forget this day. Summer was drawing to an end, so enjoyable days at the beach would become few and far between.

The Hart crew had returned from the beach a short time ago. Cheyenne and Van decided that they would stay to enjoy a family meal with their father as well. They had gone upstairs to clean up and give Elizabeth a bath. Reba had just returned downstairs from giving Ava a bath, and cleaning up for dinner.

She placed Ava in her high chair and scooted over to the stove where Brock stood cooking dinner. She slipped her hand into his, leaning into him and placing her other arm around his waist. Her heart fluttered hearing his heartbeat.

She looked out the window to see that they had made it home just in time. The sky had clouded over, and was now darkening with storms. There was fog looming **around** the trees where ravens had made their nests. She jumped seeing lightning that had flashed. She was not one to be frightened by a storm, but she was extremely vulnerable at the moment. She shook as a boom of thunder rumbled through her heart.

Brock felt her hand stiffen and turn clammy as the storm began to rage. He held her tightly, making sure she would be okay. "Dinner is ready!" his voice carried through to the living room where the children were waiting patiently for food.

A shaken Reba assisted Brock as he set the table and got the children's food. For the first time in quite some time, they all sat down to a family meal. They were all overcome with joy, their daddy, husband, and friend was home once again.

Cheyenne and Kyra cleaned up the dinner dishes, giving her parents more time to spend together. They sat on the couch admiring their surroundings. Ava had fallen asleep in her mother's arms, and was now peacefully sleeping. Reba kissed her forehead gently and went upstairs to put her in her crib.

Not wanting to let go of her baby girl just yet, she rock her in the rocking chair for a while before laying her in her crib. Reba could feel her eyes getting heavier as she sang to the already sleeping child. Unable to bear the exhaustion anymore, Reba laid her daughter down and exited the room, only to be stopped by Brock, who was leaning on the door frame admiring her.

"You are a wonderful mother." He complimented her, giving her a sweet kiss. She laughed tiredly, fighting to keep her eyes opened. She walked tiredly from the nursery to her room. She shuffled into the bathroom, brushing her teeth and washing her face. She picked up the glass cup that was placed in front of her and filled it with water.

The glass, however, slipped from her hands and fell to the ground, shattering at her feet.

**here is another update (: nothing muuch happened in this chapter, more of just a transitional chapter. please review. if you could not tell i am really feelin the symbolism. lol. so , yes, please review and tell me your thoughts, comments, any suggestions, things you hate. lol. thanksss again (: if you celebrate easter, happy early easter! if nottt, happy thursday ! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Recap;**_

"_You are a wonderful mother." He complimented her, giving her a sweet kiss. She laughed tiredly, fighting to keep her eyes opened. She walked tiredly from the nursery to her room. She shuffled into the bathroom, brushing her teeth and washing her face. She picked up the glass cup that was placed in front of her and filled it with water. _

_The glass, however, slipped from her hands and fell to the ground, shattering at her feet. _

* * *

Brock heard the terrifying sound of glass shattering from the bathroom. He hurried to find Reba. "Honey? Is everything okay?" Reba meekly nodded, forcing her gaze away from the broken glass at her feet. She bent down and quickly picked up the broken shards of glass. Her hand rushed to the large pieces, neglecting the smaller, inconspicuous pieces. She was rushing to clean up the mess, when she felt a sharp pain in her hand. Abruptly, she halted her actions, staring at her hand, and acknowledging she had cut herself.

Brock heard a whimper of pain escape her lips. He looked down to see the crimson blood running through her hand to the floor. He quickly cleaned up the rest of the glass for her and led her to a chair, pulling out the first aid kit from under the bathroom sink. Carefully, he cleaned her cut and bandaged her wound with gauze.

Reba fought to pick up the pieces of the shattered glass, not concerned with the fact that she could cut her hands on the broken shards. She needed to learn how to let go, how to let someone else pick up the pieces and wrap her hands for her.

After wrapping her hand, he carried her back into the bedroom, not wanting her to cut her feet on any left over glass that may have been unnoticeable. He carried her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed, hoping she could get some much needed sleep.

* * *

Reba awoke the next morning to an empty bed and telephone ringing unsympathetically in her ear. "Hello?" she answered the phone trying to wipe the pure exhaustion from her voice.

"Hello Reba."

Reba sighed heavily. She hoped she would never have to talk to this man again, unfortunately, doctor Jack Morgan was on the other end of the line. She didn't want to be rude, but she had to say something. "Hello Dr. Morgan."

Before Reba could take another breath, Brock walked into the bedroom. Seeing Reba on the phone, he quickly motioned that he was going into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Jack took this pause as a chance for him to tell Reba what he had to say. "Reba, you have another therapy session today. I was not sure if you remembered. I figured I should call and remind you."

"Isn't that the secretary's job?" Reba spoke coldly. After all that had happened between them, she did not believe he had the nerve to call her and tell her to come back. If she was being completely honest, she wouldn't mind if she never had to see the man again.

The coldness in her voice went unnoticed by Jack as he continued on. "Normally, yes it is the secretary's job, but I though I should inform you myself." Reba rolled her eyes, getting ready to hang up if she needed to. There was something in his voice that made her uneasy. He sounded… pleasured?

"I have to go." She saw an opportunity to hang up, but she was cut short by Jack trying to get in the final word.

"I'll see you today at 2:00." She mustered an 'okay' and quickly hung up the phone. His words made her veins turn to ice. He made her blood boil and her heart turn to stone. There was just something about that man that was no good.

"Who was that?" Brock walked causally out of the bathroom, wiping excess toothpaste from his mouth, sitting on the bed next to her.

"It was just a reminder for my therapy appointment today." She glued a halfhearted smile to her face as she pecked Brock's lips lightly.

Later that day, Brock drove Reba to her therapy session. The car was filled with a thick elusive silence. Brock had no idea what was bothering Reba, he just knew that something _was _bothering her. She was only extremely quiet when she had too much on her mind.

Brock pulled Reba out of her thoughts by opening her door and helping her out of the car in the parking lot. They had arrived. Reba was not looking forward to the next hour, but somehow knew everything would be okay just as long as Brock was by her side.

Brock was prepared to go into Jack's office with his wife when he was rudely stopped by the doctor himself. "I prefer if patients come back alone." Brock hid his anger with a smile and returned to the lobby. Reba's anxiety, however, had reached a new height.

Jack looked up from his desk, seeing a sexy redhead walk through his office door. He leered at her unnoticeably as she adjusted her purse on her shoulder, revealing just a hint of cleavage as she picked up an envelope she had dropped. "Hello." He greeted with a spark in his eye. "How are you today?" Reba only smiled weakly, not producing a verbal response to his question as she sat down across from him.

There was a tense silence that filled the air for quite some time before Reba finally spoke up. "Jack, I want a new therapist." She knew that being blunt was the only was she would be able to get her point across before losing what little courage she had worked up.

Jack laughed to himself inwardly. He knew she would try and switch therapists, which is exactly why he had 'referred' countless new patients to other therapists in the building. "I'm terribly sorry Reba, but there are no other therapists available in the building. They have all been overwhelmed with patients."

Reba stared at the man across the desk and raised her eyebrow angrily at him. "Fine, I will just find another therapist elsewhere." She got up to leave the office, but was stunned when she felt herself being pulled back before she could reach the door.

"Why do you insist on being difficult?" Jack questioned her with a sickly sweet smile spreading across his face.

Reba's temper flared up with his words. "Why am _I _being so difficult?" she repeated his words. "I am not the one being difficult. I just want another therapist." She tried to calm down as she spoke. She took a deep breath, continuing on. "Look, Jack, I have experienced too much trauma in the past year. I just want to get my life back on track." She closed her eyes taking deep, calming breaths. Jack seized the moment, leaning forward.

Reba was lost in her own mind, thinking of the past year and how stressful it had been, yet how wonderful it was to have Brock, her husband, home once again. She still had her eyes closed, taking deep breaths when she felt soft lips on her own. Absentmindedly, she wrapped her arms around the man in front of her, leaning into his embrace. "Oh Brock, I love you." She whispered, feeling her heart beat faster.

Brock had been waiting in the lobby of Dr. Morgan's office for what seemed like hours. Reba's appointment had only been scheduled to be an hour. He sighed, glancing at the clock for the fifth time in fifteen minutes. Trying to put his unease to rest, he headed toward the office that Reba and Doctor Morgan occupied.

He knocked softly. Getting no response he opened the door quietly. What he saw before him shattered his heart. There, standing in front of him, was his beloved wife in the arms of another man.

**I am soo sorry for the long waittt ! i hope this chapter makes up for it, though i think it sounds a little awkward. review and tell me your thoughts (:  
Oh, and btw, is anyone else obsessssed with the royal wedding ? i wasnt until last night, then i watched the royal edition of 20/20 and i watched most of the wedding today... they are so cuttte ! (:  
And btw againnnn, RebaBrock-Fan & FakeCubicZarconium _Shout out ! Rebabrock-fan, you always have great ideas that make me wish i had come up them! and FakeCubicZarconium, what can i say, youre a loyal reader! i love reading your reviews, they are helpful, funny, and usually say what everyone is thinking (:  
Sooo, thanks to all maa reviewers ! :D_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Recap;  
_**_Reba was lost in her own mind, thinking of the past year and how stressful it had been, yet how wonderful it was to have Brock, her husband, home once again. She still had her eyes closed, taking deep breaths when she felt soft lips on her own. Absentmindedly, she wrapped her arms around the man in front of her, leaning into his embrace. "Oh Brock, I love you." She whispered, feeling her heart beat faster._

_Brock had been waiting in the lobby of Dr. Morgan's office for what seemed like hours. Reba's appointment had only been scheduled to be an hour. He sighed, glancing at the clock for the fifth time in fifteen minutes. Trying to put his unease to rest, he headed toward the office that Reba and Doctor Morgan occupied._

_He knocked softly. Getting no response he opened the door quietly. What he saw before him shattered his heart. There, standing in front of him, was his beloved wife in the arms of another man._

* * *

Reba pulled herself away, slowly opening her eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw who was standing before her. How could she have not realized she was not kissing her husband? Her eyes brimmed with hot tears, but she refused to let them fall. She would not give this disgusting monster of a man the satisfaction of seeing her cry, she would not do it.

Swiftly she pushed Dr. Morgan away from her, fighting the urge to slap him across the face. "I have to get out of here." She was stopped, however, before she could reach the lobby by Brock standing in the doorway. He had a look of pain and sorrow written all over his face. A fresh wave of tears took over her being, this time, flowing freely down her pale cheeks. "Brock! It isn't what it looks like!" she sobbed knowing there was no way to justify what he had likely just seen.

Brock didn't yell, he didn't argue. He only took her hand and let her to the parking lot, setting the stage for a long, quiet, painful car ride home. Reba tried her hardest to get through to Brock. "I was thinking of you! I was thinking of the long year it has been, and he took me off guard. I thought it was you, i did. I—" Painful sobs escaped her throat, causing her pleas to stop. She coughed as the sobs forced their way through her air way. She had to calm down. If she didn't, she would surely have a panic attack, and there was no room for her to break down even more right now.

Brock pulled into the driveway, opening Reba's door and leading her up to the house. Once he saw that she was safely inside, he shut the door behind her and sat down on the white bench beside him. He saw the pure pain and anxiety written across her face when she saw him at the office. He knew he should have said something to comfort her, but somehow he felt numb. His wife, the woman that he loved, was inside suffering, and he did not know how to convey the message that everything would be okay.

Part of him wanted to be angry. He wanted to be mad that she kissed another man, but a larger part of him loved his wife and knew she would never do anything to betray him. If anyone was at fault in this situation, it was probably the suspicious doctor. Something was unsettling about Dr. Morgan, and Brock knew it. He did not trust him.

Reba held Brock's hand firmly as she walked up to the house with him. She trusted him to lead her inside the house as she could not see a thing. Her vision had been blurred with tears stinging her eyes. Fresh trails ran down her face as she stepped inside. She turned to face Brock, only to be met with the door closing in her face. Brock had left.

She let out another new set of sobs, coughing violently with each one. "Brock!" she choked. Breath soon became hard to find as nausea took her over. She was going to have a panic attack, and she knew it Brock should have been here. Where was he? Where had he gone? Was he angry enough to leave her forever? Her thoughts collided as they only made her anxiety worsen.

She flung the door open, hoping she could find Brock before he left. Tears and fear clouded her eyes as she rushed outside. She could barely tell which way was up and which way down, so finding Brock at the moment was out of the question. She flopped her body to the cold concrete of the porch, trying her hardest to steady her breathing. She never was able to handle panic attacks on her own; she had to try this time. She couldn't wait for Brock to come back…she had to try.

Brock was lost in his own mind. He was thinking about his wife's therapist. Why would he take advantage of her like that? He knew that she was married, why would he put her through this pain. He stepped back and examined the situation. At the moment, he was not in a much better position than Dr. Morgan. He was causing his love just as much pain by not telling her how much he loved her, and by not telling her that everything would be okay.

He had to do something. He stood up, prepared to go inside, when the one who had been on his mind came rushing through the door. She looked straight ahead, toward the grassy front lawn, then fell to the ground, sobbing violently in the process. He rushed over to her, picking her exasperated body up off the concrete. "Reba!" he called out to her, but got no response. He only got a fresh wave of tears and sobs. He could feel her breaths becoming shorter, and he knew a panic attack was on the rise.

Quickly, he placed her back against the wall so that she was sitting up, then he placed one hand on either side of her face, which was slowly losing it's color. He had to work fast. "Reba!" he called out to her again, and again got no response. After what seemed like hours of her sobbing, coughing, and gasping, Reba was able to open her eyes. Her eyes locked on Brock's as he instructed her to breathe in and out with him. Slowly, but surely, she was able to regain her breathing. Silent tears still ran freely down her face, but her panic had been seized.

"I _love_ you." Brock whispered to the shaken redhead in front of him. "Everything is okay." her shining, blue eyes looked up at him with worry. Her eyes silently asked him if he was mad. She was still to stricken with shock and fear to form words. Luckily, her question was understood. "No, i am not mad. I know you would never be unfaithful to me. The only one i need to be worried about is that Dr. Morgan." Reba smiled weakly, extremely relieved that everything had been understood.

She closed her eyes tiredly, feeling herself be lifted up. When she reopened her eyes, she discovered that Brock had carried her to their room and laid her down in hopes that sleep would overtake her. Her heart warmed at the thought of her husband. He loved her so dearly, why did she ever doubt him? She looked around, seeing that Brock was walking toward the door. "Brock?" her voice was exhausted, but she had calmed enough to speak short sentences. Brock turned around, waiting for her to speak again. "Please stay."

He smiled walking back over to the bed. Why would he ever doubt his wife's faith? He slipped under the covers next to her in hopes to hold her in his arms forever. Their breathing soon became regular as sleep captured them both.

**Review? (:**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Recap;  
**__He smiled walking back over to the bed. Why would he ever doubt his wife's faith? He slipped under the covers next to her in hopes to hold her in his arms forever. Their breathing soon became regular as sleep captured them both._

* * *

The sun was rising slowly over the trees as he entered the backyard. Through the back door he could see Reba preparing breakfast for her family. No one was awake yet, which bought him time. Carefully he made his way to the back door, knocking as if he had just stumbled upon the entrance. Reba looked up from the sink with confusion evident on her face. There was no one who could possibly need to speak to her this early in the morning.

She stepped away from the counter and made her way toward the door. She froze mid-step, however, when she saw who was at her door. Why was he here? Reba wracked her brain quickly. Whether she had no answer, or fear was clouding her thoughts, she did not know. All she knew was that Brock was upstairs in the shower, and Dr. Morgan was at her door.

What was she to do? She could not just ignore him, could she? She stared out the door, unable to move her feet. Hopefully he would keep his gaze in the yard, and she could pretend he was not here. Yes, that is what she would do. She tried to move, but her legs were paralyzed with fear, not listening to her brain. She gasped suddenly, knowing there was no hope of ignoring him now. He had seen her. His piercing brown eyes had stared a hole right through her, she could not ignore him.

Shaky legs led her to the door as equally shaky arms opened it. She stared blankly at the man in front of her, waiting for him to speak first. She became frustrated when he said nothing, so she spoke up for him. "You are not welcome here. Please leave." She knew her statement sounded rude, but she needed to be clear with this man, obviously he did not understand subtlety.

Ignoring the redhead's words, he forced himself inside the house. Why was he here? "Dr. Morgan, why are you here?" Reba vocally echoed her thoughts. If he was here in pursuit of her heart, it had already been captured. It was already safe with Brock, and he knew that very well. Why would he pursue something that was off limits to him?

Jack stood by the kitchen table admiring the beautiful woman in front of him. Even at 7 o'clock in the morning, with no makeup and a bathrobe on, she was still stunning. "We both know why I am here, Reba." His voice was low and filled with obscurity. If she knew no better, she would have said he was trying to seduce her.

Reba refocused her attention back to his statement. They both knew why he was here? She raised a curious eyebrow. "No, actually, I have no idea why you're here. Why _are _you here?" She cringed as Jack laughed charmingly. It seemed he had some sort of plan up his sleeve.

"I'm single."

Reba cocked her head, staring at him with uncertainty. She knew he was having turbulence with his wife, but she did not think it was bad enough to end in divorce. She found it ironic that he was a therapist, and yet he couldn't save his own marriage. He defied all the rules that he set for his patients and here he was, standing in her kitchen. "…And?" Why was he telling her this? Did he come here today hoping to find a relationship? She loved Brock and nothing would ever change that, especially not this man.

Jack inched closer to the redhead, taking her hand in his own. "Leave Brock. Come be with me forever." She tore her hand from his, scoffing and shaking her head in disbelief. Did he honestly think she was going to leave Brock?

"No." her answer was simple as she focused her attention on cooking breakfast. She was cutting the strawberries in front of her when she felt two arms slip around her waist, followed by hot breath on her ear. It took all she had not to turn around and stab the owner of the arms. "Please leave." She continued cutting the fruit. The arms around her waist loosened their grip. She sighed in relief. Finally he had gotten the message. He was leaving.

Her relief was short lived though, as she felt Dr. Morgan begin to caress her hips, moving up her sides and down to her thighs. She dropped the knife to the counter, turning around to face Jack. Her objections were never heard, as he kissed her roughly upon facing him.

He bent her backward, forcing her back to hit the counter with a thud. His hands roughly untied her robe, exposing her underwear clad body. He closed his eyes, caressing her every beautiful curve. Reba's eyes filled with tears when she realized there was nothing she could do to fight Jack off of her.

"Please don't." she was able to plead for the short time had a stopped kissing her. Jack only ignored her and continued on his quest. Reba choked back sobs as he slid his fingers to the side of her panties. "Brock!" her voice was weak and shaky, and likely went unheard by her husband upstairs. She struggled to find her voice, yelling for her husband again. Jack wouldn't have it. He wouldn't have _his _moment ruined by her husband.

Brock had just finished his shower and gotten dressed. He quickly dried his hair with a towel when he heard what sounded like Reba's voice. It was faint, yet he swore he could hear her. Shrugging it off, he continued to get ready. He slipped his shirt over his head, and stepped into his jeans. Yet again, he heard her voice. Throwing the towel in the hamper, he made his way downstairs.

The voice that he heard was indeed Reba. Her voice came louder as he descended the stairs. She was repeating his name. He could hear, something was wrong. She sounded distressed, like she was crying. He hurried to the kitchen, the sight before him made his blood boil.

"Brock! Brock! Brock…" Reba sobbed feeling Jack take advantage of her in such a weak state. He roamed her body freely, doing as he pleased. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping it all would end soon. She prayed to God someone would walk through the door any minute.

Reba sobbed harder with each passing moment. Suddenly, Jack's actions had been cut short as her body fell to the floor, hitting the hardwood with a loud pound. She couldn't take any more; she curled up in a ball letting darkness overtake her.

Brock stared at the sight before him in shock. His blood boiled as he rushed into the kitchen, catching Jack off guard. Spinning him around, he punched him square in the temple. As jack fell to the ground, so did Reba. Her limp body could only handle so much pain and she had been pushed over the edge. Once Brock was sure Jack could not fight back, he focused his attention to Reba, bringing the damaged redhead in his arms.

"Reba? Honey?" he got no response. His heart sank to his stomach when he realized what had happened to his wife. Laying her down gently on the couch, he then picked up the phone to call the police. There was no way he was going to let that SOB in his kitchen get away with this.

There was no way in hell.

**Review? (:**

**I had a tough time writing this chapter, so I am terribly sorry that it is rather short.**


	17. Chapter 17

_***Flashbacks within this chapter will be represented in italics.  
**__**So Sorry! i wanted to have this chapter up yesterday, but fanfiction was being dumb, anyway, enjoy! **_

_**Recap;**_

"_Reba? Honey?" he got no response. His heart sank to his stomach when he realized what had happened to his wife. Laying her down gently on the couch, he then picked up the phone to call the police. There was no way he was going to let that SOB in his kitchen get away with this. _

_There was no way in hell. _

* * *

Brock sighed with relief as he heard the sirens coming nearer from the distance. He sat in front of Reba, holding her hand tightly. He was giving her the support he knew she would need, even if she was passed out at the moment. His gaze made its way across the floor and through the kitchen, where Jack Morgan lay unconscious in an ever growing pool of his own blood.

"Police!" Brock gently dropped the redhead's hand and placed it at her side, walking to open the door. He greeted the men in blue suits with a grateful, yet sorrowful smile. Quickly, he led the men to the couch, making his wife the first priority.

"Can you explain what happened sir?" one of the policemen asked. Brock stared at Reba's face. She was so weak, yet so strong. She was fragile, yet unbreakable. She was the most stubborn woman he knew, and somehow, she was also the meekest.

He sat on the coffee table, sheltering Reba's hand with his own once again. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in, and slowly exhaling. He began his story from the beginning. "I was upstairs taking a shower. While I was getting dressed, I heard a faint voice, it sounded like her pleas." The way he held firmly on to Reba let the policemen know that Reba was the subject of his story. "I ignored it, I figured I was simply hearing things." Brock continued his account. "When I came downstairs, I could confirm that yes, she had been pleading for me. When I walked into the kitchen, I saw her…Jack…" Brock trailed off. He could not pass it through his lips; he couldn't say the horrible thing that had happened to Reba.

"—it is okay." The regulator next to him interrupted. "I understand." The understanding lifted a weight off of Brock. He had gotten the point across without letting the atrocious word touch his tongue.

Shortly after the police had arrived, so did the ambulance. Brock wasted no time carrying his wife out to the screaming vehicle. He sat beside her the entire ride to the hospital. He would explain the bloodied man in his kitchen after they arrived at the hospital.

* * *

"Sir, if you don't mind, we need more information about Dr. Jack Morgan." Brock rose from his seat in the lobby to meet the police officer outside, where he would tell of the terrible man who took advantage of his wife.

"What can I say?" he placed his hands in his pockets as the cold breeze chilled the Houston air. "Jack liked Reba…he _really _liked her." He paused, looking to the ever darkening sky before continuing. "A few weeks ago she had a therapy session with him—he was her therapist—and he made his first move, that I know of. He kissed her, and I was lucky enough to witness that." Brock's voice was colder than the air. His veins filled with ice, his heart turned to stone at the mention of _Dr. _Jack Morgan. "From what Reba said, he was infatuated with her, and it scared her. She is a strong woman, so something is seriously wrong when she shows weakness." Brock paused again thinking of his wife lying in a hospital bed in the building behind him. "And then, of course…the one big incident today…" he stopped abruptly hoping the police officer had enough information to suffice. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I really should go back to my wife." He shook the man's hand as he hurried back inside, warm air rushing his face as he entered the lobby again.

He hurried past the nurse's station to the elevators. He sighed heavily when one finally opened. He stepped inside, pressing the number 4 until it lit up. It seemed like an eternity before the elevator finally stopped and opened its doors, freeing him. He pushed through the crowd that was forming, awaiting an empty elevator, and rushed down the endless hallway.

He stopped at room 421, feeling his hand freeze on the door handle. Slowly, he opened it, cringing when it screeched. Hopefully he didn't wake Reba. He smiled, seeing that, yes, in fact, she was sleeping and she had not been awakened. He crept over to the bedside and admired the sleeping beauty that was lying before him.

"I love you." He rasped out sadly. It was unbearable to see what his wife had been put through in the past year. She needed a break. She needed someone to be strong on behalf of her, she needed him. Brock found a chair and sat down, with no intentions of leaving any time soon. Gently, he kissed her soft lips hoping that somehow he could tell her everything would be okay.

Reba began to stir as she felt soft lips on her own. She struggled to open her eyes as her mind took over.

_Reba was lost in her own mind, thinking of the past year and how stressful it had been, yet how wonderful it was to have Brock, her husband, home once again. She still had her eyes closed, taking deep breaths when she felt soft lips on her own. Absentmindedly, she wrapped her arms around the man in front of her, leaning into his embrace. "Oh Brock, I love you." She whispered, feeling her heart beat faster._

_Reba pulled herself away, slowly opening her eyes. Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw who was standing before her. How could she have not realized she was not kissing her husband? Her eyes brimmed with hot tears, but she refused to let them fall. She would not give this disgusting monster of a man the satisfaction of seeing her cry, she would not do it._

Her eyes shot open, pushing the man in front of her away. He had hurt her once; she would not allow him to fool her again. "Get away from me!" she yelled, turning her back. "Just get out; you are not going to hurt me again." Brock stared at his wife in shock. He was hurt. Why was she pushing him away?

"Honey," he placed a loving hand on her shoulder, only to be denied once again.

"Please," Brock could hear the tears in her voice. The trembling of her hand told him her emotional dam was about to break. "Just go."

He turned away, not wanting to leave her in this trying time. He wanted to be here for her, but how could he if she wanted nothing to do with him. He knew she was going through a rough period, but if she would only let him in, he could be strong for her. He let a single tear fall as he turned away from her curled up body, being swallowed whole by the white sheets of the hospital bed. His heart sank watching her cry as he abandoned the one he so desperately loved.

**Okay, so let me know what you think of this chapter. (: sorry it is so short, I feel like it sounds a little awkward, but let me know (: alsooo, I am thinking of writing another reba/brock story that has a similar storyline to the book Wuthering Heights. If you have read it (or seen any of the movies) let me know what you think of this proposition… (:**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Recap;**_

"_Please," Brock could hear the tears in her voice. The trembling of her hand told him her emotional dam was about to break. "Just go." _

_He turned away, not wanting to leave her in this trying time. He wanted to be here for her, but how could he if she wanted nothing to do with him. He knew she was going through a rough period, but if she would only let him in, he could be strong for her. He let a single tear fall as he turned away from her curled up body, being swallowed whole by the white sheets of the hospital bed. His heart sank watching her cry as he abandoned the one he so desperately loved. _

* * *

Brock closed his eyes tightly, feeling the pain in his heart grow with each passing breath he took. He let his hand slip limply to side after shutting the door to Reba's room.

Reba.

His love, she had been broken. She was traumatized and fragile. Why was she pushing him away? He didn't think it possible to feel more pain than he already did, but he was wrong. The thought of Reba entering his mind made his heart ache with sorrow once more. He searched frantically for a chair, sighing heavily when his eyes fell upon one lone chair down the hall.

"Excuse me." Brock was interrupted before he sat down. He looked up to see a tall, broad man standing before him. He seemed to be a few years older than himself with seasoned grey hair atop his head. His white coat stretched down to his knees and around his shoulders where a stethoscope hung loosely around his neck. "Did you just come out of room 421?" The doctor asked Brock politely.

Brock nodded, unsure of whether his throat would produce the words. The doctor took his cue to continue talking. "There is a police officer who would like to speak with you." Brock sighed gravely. He had spoken to the officer only twenty minutes ago. He was not sure if he was up to speaking with him again, but he followed the doctor closely as he led him into the lobby again.

"Brock Hart." It was more of a statement than a question. "I have good news for you and your wife." Brock placed his hands in the pockets of his jeans nervously. Right now he just wanted to be by his wife's side, unfortunately, that was not an option as she had pushed him away. "Dr. Jack Morgan," the sheriff continued. "Has been arrested for sexual harassment, stalking, and has also been charged with sexual assault."

The words came as a sudden blow to Brock, a blow that he was not expecting. Brock shook the sheriff's hand dazedly as he searched the room for an empty seat. "Thank you, sir." His voice was raspy, unsure. He turned to sit down, feeling the world around him disappear presently. He had been caught. The man who had hurt his love was going to be locked away; he would not be able to hurt anyone else.

He buried his head in his hands. He was one step closer to healing the other half of his heart. He was one step closer to making sure she would be okay.

The bemused blonde looked up, seeing no one around him. How long had he been sitting in the lobby? His eyes danced around, trying to find a clock. Seeing one hang on the wall, it read 10:30. Surely visiting hours would be over in a matter of minutes. He got up slowly, stretching his back in the process, then nuddled back to Reba's room. He had to see her once more before the evening ended.

Before entering the dismal room, Brock pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket, dialing the old, familiar number. He smiled, hearing his daughter pick up the phone. He respectfully said hello, and asked to speak to Van. Cheyenne could hear the distress in her father's voice, but handed the phone over to her husband.

After hearing Van's greeting, he quickly told him what had happened. He did not what to alarm his daughter. He knew if he told her, she was apt to react grievously. "Please, just keep Reba in your prayers. She was—she was taken advantage of in the worst possible way by Dr. Morgan. She is not in the best condition at the moment, but I will keep you updated. Please do not tell the kids yet, I do not need them to be worried just yet."

He finished the brief conversation, then hung up the phone. Explaining the situation made it all a reality. He felt hot tears form in the back of his eyes. Why did this happen to Reba? She deserved nothing but the best, and yet all she had gotten in the past year was pure hell.

He mentally prepared himself outside the door. Drawing in one final deep breath, he opened the door gently. Reba's body was curled into a tight, defensive ball; her once lustrous face was slowly slipping away. Her bright blue eyes, though currently closed, were losing their color. He shuffled to the bedside, weary of diminishing redhead lying before him.

Brock placed a timid hand on hers, stroking the back of it with his thumb. He kissed her forehead, trying to avoid the happening that had occurred only hours earlier. "I love you." He whispered into her hair. He turned to leave, but an unbreakable force, love, made him turn around.

He had to stay by her side tonight.

He wasn't going to leave her, not tonight, not ever. He had to be here for her when she woke up. He had to show her how much she truly was loved. He had to prove to her that he would not let anyone hurt her ever again. But most of all, he had to tell her that Jack had been locked away, and would never have the opportunity to scathe her again.

He held her hand softly against his heart and mumbled sweet nothings to his sleeping wife until he, too, joined her in a deep slumber at her bedside.

Reba awoke some time late in a room which proved to be a stark, blinding white while the sun was shining. Now, however, the white walls were tamed by the blackness of the night. She turned her head to the large window and confirmed that it was evening. How long had she been here? Was it morn? She closed her eyes, wishing the ringing in her ears and the spinning of the room away.

She attempted to roll, hoping to continue her rest facing the window. She found, though, that her hand was trapped. She opened her eyes groggily to see a blond man asleep at her bedside. She smiled seeing her love. Her smile soon weakened when she saw the distraught expression written upon his exhausted countenance. She did not know how she made her way to this room, but she knew that Brock was there for her.

Comforted by the sleeping reassurance by her side, she gripped his hand, bringing it to her side. She kissed it softly, falling back into her doze. She would worry about her condition tomorrow, but right now, she welcomed the darkness of sleep.

The sunrise was bound to bring conflict, heartache, and desolation to the ones who currently occupied room 421. If it could hold off just a bit longer, just a bit longer. The two lovers held on to each other like a lifeline to the world. As long as they had each other, they could make it through anything. Any troubles the harshness of day break may bring, they could parry together.

**Review? (: i hope you liked this chapter !**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Recap;**_

_The sunrise was bound to bring conflict, heartache, and desolation to the ones who currently occupied room 421. If it could hold off just a bit longer, just a bit longer. The two lovers held on to each other like a lifeline to the world. As long as they had each other, they could make it through anything. Any troubles the harshness of day break may bring, they could parry together._

* * *

Brock shifted uncomfortably in the chair as the sun shined through the curtains. He looked up to see Reba sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. She was clinging to his hand, as if she would never let go of it. In some way, it was strangely comforting.

With her clutching his hand, it was a sign of reassurance. She would not push him away; she didn't want to push him away. It was a leap in the right direction. If she could only put Jack out of her mind, everything would be okay. He would make sure everything would be okay.

Feeling the weight of her hand shift, Reba fluttered her eyes open, landing them on Brock. She smiled, seeing that he had not left since she had awakened during the night. He had stayed by her side.

"Good morning." He whispered gently into the silent room. He did not want to startle her, as any action of his could send her into a fit of hysterics once again. Luckily, she smiled back at him, bringing his hand closer to her heart, and resting it on her chest.

"Good morning." She whispered back, accepting a loving kiss from Brock.

She looked around, once again, noticing her surroundings. And once again the question popped into her mind. How did she get here? Did she really want to know the answer to that question? Brock could see the conflict arising in her face, her eyes darting every which way, searching for answers.

"How—" her question, however, was cut off. Brock pressed his finger to her lips, silencing her for the time being.

"Honey, let's just take this one step at a time." He tried to pacify her with soothing words, rubbing comforting circles on her arm. Reba's eyes, though, begged for an answer. She wanted to know…everything.

"How did I get here? What happened to me?" her thoughts were raw, they made her venerable. It was almost more than Brock could handle. How was he supposed to tell her that she had been sexually abused by one of the people she trusted to help her out? How could he tell her without sending her into another bought with depression?

He sent a silent prayer up as he prepared his heart for what he was going to tell his wife. "Reba…honey…" he tried to stall for as long as he possibly could. He did not want to hurt the woman in front of him again.

Her eyes darted around the room once again, finally landing on Brock. She knew the news he was about to tell her wasn't good.

"Yesterday morning, Jack showed up at the house…" Reba continued to stare into Brock's eyes, and suddenly, it all came back to her. Every hurtful touch. She closed her eyes, squeezing Brock's hand for support.

Brock watched as Reba shut her eyes tightly. Had she remembered? Of course she had remembered, idiot. He mentally scolded himself. "Honey," his voice was shaky, but he had to be there for her, no matter how hard she pushed him away. "It's okay, everything will be okay."

The room fell silent for what seemed like hours. Reba let silent tears run down her cheeks as she remembered the previous day. She whispered Brock's name continuously as she tried to fight off the memories. "Brock, Brock, Brock…" slowly, she opened her eyes.

"Promise me one thing, Brock." Her voice was unsteady, and obviously near a fresh set of tears, but she pushed on anyway. "Promise me that you will never let anything happen to me again." Brock held her hand firmly and gave her his word. There was no way he would ever let her experience a hurt like this again, even if it meant keeping her by his side for the rest of their lives.

"I promise." His words were enough to push Reba into a new fit of tears. This time though, they were not sad tears, they were joyful tears. She knew Brock would always be there for her, no matter what may happen.

Brock climbed into the hospital bed next to Reba, bringing her in his arms. He held his sobbing love until they had both drifted off into a deep slumber. He whispered soft words into her hair, until her breathing became steady, and she had fallen asleep.

One thing was for sure, they had had a rocky year. As long as they were together, though, their love could shine through any storm.

**The End. **

**So, yes, this chapter was short. i hope you can forgive me! Dont mob my house with pichforks and toches ! lol. anyway, school is out so i will {hopefully} be able to write more ! i do not have another chapter fic lined up, but i do have like 10 song fics i want to try and work on ! xo**


End file.
